The hunter
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world behind eleven years ago. He left Draco Malfoy sleeping to wake up alone.  As he left for the muggle world, he didn't know that Draco was all he left behind. Mpreg. Other warnings inside. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Harry was sat on the floor with his back to the wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He was sat next to the portrait that lets you into the Slytherin dorms. He had not long defeated Voldemort and once everyone had sorted out who was still living, injured or dead, everyone seemed to want to talk to Harry.<p>

Ron, Hermione and Ginny knowing he didn't want it, told him to quickly slip away whilst they distracted people. Harry wanted to be on his own for a while so he went to the one place where he knew no-one would be. He went to the Slytherin dorms as he knew that all the Slytherins were sent home before the battle. But the portrait wouldn't let him in without the password so he just sat there on the floor. Knees up and head in his hands. He didn't even hear the footsteps approaching until the person they belonged to spoke up. "Potter?"

Harry lifted his head up and saw Draco Malfoy stood there. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to be on my own for a while and I knew that there were no more Slytherins in the school so I came to sit in the dorm but the portrait won't let me in."

Draco looked closely at Potter and saw that he looked tired. He stood in front of the portrait. "Parseltongue." Draco said clearly and looked down at Potter on the floor. "Come on Potter. The Slytherin dorms are big enough for us both to be on our own."

Harry stood up and looked at Malfoy. "Thanks." Harry said quietly as he made his way inside.

Draco stood and watched as Harry made his way over to one of the sofas' and laid down on his front, he flicked his wand at the fireplace and a fire sprung to life and Harry just laid looking at it. "Potter. Now that I have you on my own. I want to say thank you."

Harry lifted his head up and looked at Draco. "Thank you?"

"Yes. You saved me from the fire. If you didn't risk your life and come back for me I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

"You're welcome Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Call me Draco. The war is over, we should forget about our hatred and move on."

"I can't do that Draco."

Malfoy squared his shoulders. "That is the second time I have offered you friendship and that's the second time you've turned it down. There won't be a third time Potter." Draco stormed off towards his dorm but was stopped halfway up the stairs by a hand in his. He turned around and saw Harry looking at him. "I can't forget our hatred Draco because I never hated you. I turned down your friendship in the first year because you insulted my very first friend. Because I turned you down you then took to insulting me whenever you had the chance so I just let you get on with it."

"Oh." Draco looked down at their hands that were still joined and looked back up at Harry. "So you have never hated me?"

Harry smiled. "No Draco." Harry noticed Draco staring at his lips and moved forwards to place his upon Draco's. Draco stood frozen for a second before responding, wrapping his arms around Harry, dragging him up the stairs to his dorm.

* * *

><p>They stumbled into the dorm and Harry kicked the door shut behind him. They started tearing each others clothes off and fell onto the nearest bed. Kicking their trainers off and taking their boxer shorts off. Draco fell flat on his back and Harry landed on top of him kissing Draco's neck as his hands made themselves down Draco's body. "Oh Harry." Draco moaned when he felt Harry wrap his fingers around his erection.<p>

Harry wet his fingers with the precum leaking from Draco's raging hard on and moved his fingers past his balls. "Open your legs for me Draco." Draco opened his legs and flung his head back when he felt Harry's fingers enter him. "Oh yes Harry. More. Please." Harry smiled and pressed a third finger into Draco as he leaned down and kissed him. Draco reached down and took hold of Harry's hard cock. "I want you now Harry."

Harry pulled his fingers from Draco and lined his cock up and entered Draco who moaned. "Merlin Harry. Move." Harry started to thrust in and out of Draco who placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Faster Harry. Harder." Harry sped up and Draco found himself cumming shouting Harry's name. Harry followed after two more thrusts, spilling all into Draco, crying out his name. Harry pulled out of Draco and collapsed at the side of him and fell asleep along with Draco.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up and looked down at the weight across his chest and saw a pale arm. Harry looked to his right and saw Draco Malfoy fast asleep, as carefully as he could, Harry got out of bed and started getting dressed. Once dressed, Harry made his way over to the door and froze when he heard Draco moan. Harry turned and watched as Draco turned onto his back, kicking off the sheets that covered him and exposed himself to Harry. Harry, who was started to harden at the sight, quickly left.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry was sat at the kitchen table in the burrow across from Ron and Hermione. Harry had been thinking for the past couple of days and had come to a decision. All he had to do was tell his two best friends.<p>

"No Harry you can't leave."

"Yes I can Hermione and that's what I am doing. I don't want to wake up every morning and see my face on the front of every paper. And that is what's going to happen if I stay here."

"If you leave for the muggle world mate they will still be able to find you."

"I will change my name guys. I am moving to the muggle world and change my name to Daniel Black."

"But Harry-"

"No Hermione. My mind is made up. We will still see each other from time to time. Just not everyday."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later.<strong>

Draco was sat in the the kitchen in his manor drinking his morning tea in time with eating his toast. He picked up the morning edition of _The daily prophet _and saw a big picture of Harry on the front.

**Harry Potter hero of the wizarding world has left us all.**

**Harry Potter, 18, has left for the muggle world vowing never to return again. "People are going to be forever staring at me and pointing fingers and I don't want it anymore. I am to leave for the muggle world and live under a different name and live the life I have wanted from day one: A quiet one."**

**I think I speak for all of us when I say a very big thank you to Mr Harry Potter and it is because of you that we are all able to get on with our lives in peace, and to show respect to you, we will leave you to get on with yours in peace. Thank you once again.**

Draco put the paper down and began to cry. It had hurt when Harry left him to wake up that morning. Draco had planned to let Harry be alone for a week and then go and talk to him. He couldn't do that now. Harry, who he had secretly loved since sixth year, had now left the wizarding world to live in the muggle world under a new name. Never to be heard from again. Draco picked up his cup of tea and in anger, threw it across the kitchen and quickly turned around, feeling sick at the thought that he would never see Harry again, Draco faced the sink and brought his breakfast back up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Chapter two will be up within a week.<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I know that this chapter is earlier then planned, but it was either post it now or very late tomorrow night. I decided now._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>A small boy of eleven had a big smile on his face. He had bright blond hair, almost white, pale face and sparkling emerald eyes. Orion Malfoy was looking around the castle as he made his way up the steps. His dad had told him all about Hogwarts and shown him pictures, but Orion decided that was nothing compared to the real thing.<p>

Orion came to a stop with all the other first years and looked up and saw a man with long black hair, just long enough to tie back, which he did using a black band. The man had a small scar just under his left eye and had the bluest eyes Orion had ever seen. When the man spoke, he spoke in a deep voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts. All of you. Before I take you into the great hall to be sorted I am to let you all know. There are four houses in which you are to be sorted into. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Any triumphs will earn you points for your house. Any rule breaking and you will lose points for your house, have detention or both."

A small boy behind Orion shakily raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Professor James. I am muggle born and teach defence against the dark arts. I have been here for three years now." Professor James straightened his robes and looked at all the kids before him. "Are you all ready to be sorted and see where you belong?"

When everyone nodded Professor James smiled and turned around, he opened the doors to the great hall and motioned for the kids to follow him.

Orion stood at the front with his fellow first years and watched as Professor James called out each name and clapped along with everyone else when they were sorted into their house.

"Teddy Lupin." Orion saw a small boy step forward and sit on the stool, facing everyone in the hall who were looking up at him. The hat was placed on his head and a few seconds later the voice of the hat boomed out. "GRYFFINDOR." Teddy got off the stool and ran to the table that was clapping.

"Orion Malfoy." Professor James called out. Orion made his way forwards and sat on the stool facing everyone who was looking up at him. The hat was on his head ten seconds before shouting out, "Gryffindor." when no-one clapped, Orion looked up at Professor James when he took the hat off Orion's head. "Why is no-one clapping?"

"From what I have been told Orion. The Malfoys have always ended up in Slytherin. You are probably the first to be in a different house."

"Is that bad?"

Professor James smiled. "Not in the least. I'm sure your parents will be proud of you no matter what. Gryffindor is the house I am head of. So welcome. Go and take a seat." Professor James clapped, making the students of Gryffindor clap along as Orion took his seat.

* * *

><p>The next day Orion was sat in the great hall eating breakfast when an owl swooped down and delivered a letter to him. Recognising his dad's hand writing. Orion ripped open the envelope and took out the letter and started to read.<p>

_My son Orion._

_Don't worry. Yes you are the first Malfoy to not be sorted in Slytherin. It doesn't matter that you are in Gryffindor. I'm proud of you no matter what. Your grandfather isn't exactly over the moon but he will come round to it. He has no choice. All that matters is that you are happy. I will write again in a few days. Be good and study hard._

_Love dad x_

"Orion."

Orion turned around and saw Professor James stood there. "Here is your timetable." Orion took the timetable from his Professor and handed him the letter. "You were right Professor, look."

Orion watched as Professor James read the letter quickly and smiled, handing the letter back.

"I told you it would be fine. Am I right in guessing that 'dad' is Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. You are the spitting image of him."

"You know him?"

"I know of him. Enjoy your first day Orion. I will see you in my class this afternoon."

When Professor James walked away, Orion looked down at his timetable and saw that he had double defence against the dark arts this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later on a Saturday morning, Harry Potter walked into the burrow and looked down when he felt the wind knocked out of him. "Teddy."<p>

"Uncle Harry." Teddy pulled away and Harry saw that Teddy's hair was short and messed up like his, his eyes were green and he had a lightening bolt shape scar on his forehead. "No guessing in who you're imitating today. You forget the glasses."

"I can't find any like yours."

Harry chuckled and took his off, he took his wand out and duplicated them, minus the lenses and handed them to Teddy who shoved them onto his face. "How are you finding school?" Teddy gave him a look before answering. "I love it. I have made a friend. Orion, he's cool. Auntie Hermione told me that he is my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, because he is a Malfoy. And guess what? He's the first one to be sorted into Gryffindor."

"Blimey Malfoy has a son in Gryffindor."

"I'm glad you came today Uncle Harry. Professor James gave me permission to be out of school today so I could come and see you. He's head of Gryffindor and cool."

"I'm glad you are settling in alright." Teddy beamed at Harry and ran outside to play in the garden with Charlie and Oliver's nine year old son Alex. Ron came up to Harry and gave him a one armed hug. "Good to see you again mate."

"You too Ron." Ron watched as Harry stood watching Teddy play. "When are you going to tell Teddy?"

"Soon Ron." Harry was nervous about how to tell Teddy, he could either love Harry even more or hate him. Harry was afraid that Teddy would hate him hence not telling Teddy yet.

* * *

><p>The same day that afternoon Professor James walked out of his office and stopped when he saw Orion Malfoy sat at a desk reading. "Orion?"<p>

Orion looked up and saw Professor James make his way up to him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to read and study in the library, but some Slytherins were picking on me, calling me hurtful things because my last name is Malfoy. Saying my dad did horrible things and that I shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts. I managed to get away but the Gryffindors common room is too noisy and I wanted somewhere quiet to read my book." Orion stood up. "I'll go. Sorry sir."

"Orion it's fine. You sit back down and read. Whenever you want some quiet time to read, you just come in here okay?"

Orion nodded. "Thank you sir."

Professor James went and sat behind his desk and started to mark some papers, looking up every now and then to check on Orion. He would have to keep a lookout for Orion. If there was one thing that Professor James hated was to be bullied just because of a name.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Chapter three will be up within a week.<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Professor James looked up from the desk in his office when a knock sounded at his door. "Come in."<p>

Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Poppy? What can I do for you?"

"I just thought that I'd come and tell you. Someone was stealing some potions from my stores, they got away but I saw who it was. You can't mistake him running away. Hair changing colour as he ran."

Professor James stood up. "Teddy Lupin. Did he get anything?"

"Healing salves and some pain potions."

"Thank you Poppy I'll deal with it."

* * *

><p>That evening Teddy walked into Professor James' office with his head down. "I am guessing that with your head down, you know that you have been caught."<p>

"Yes sir."

"Why did you steal the salves and potions?"

"You know that I'm accidental, I'm just like how my mum used to be. I've been told she used to bump into things. I'm just the same."

"If that is true Teddy then why didn't you explain that to Madam Pomfrey who you know would have gave you some salve to keep on you instead of stealing."

"I was nervous about asking her."

"I know you get your courage from both your parents Teddy and you was sorted into Gryffindor for your bravery."

"I am not a grass otherwise I would have been put in Slytherin." Teddy blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth. Professor James raised an eyebrow. "So you are covering for someone. And because you and Orion seem to be glued at the hip, I'm guessing you are covering for him."

"I said that I wouldn't say anything."

"Teddy did you say the words 'I nicked them potions and I'm covering for Orion' to me?"

"No."

"Then you haven't, how you say, grassed him up have you." Teddy shook his head. "Not a word to Orion. Off you go Teddy. And go and apologise to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next day in class Orion and Teddy were sat at a desk before defence against the dark arts even started. "Aren't we eager?" Professor James said, making both boys who had their heads together whispering jump.<p>

"This class is our favorite sir." Orion said with a smile. Professor James nodded and turned his back on the boys to look for something on his desk.

With his back to them, Professor James cast a spell so he could hear what was being said, he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he wanted to keep a close eye on Orion, he knew the boy was being bullied, and if Orion didn't come to him about it there was nothing he could do. He pretended to shuffle through some papers on his desk whilst he listened in on Orion's and Teddy's conversation.

"How am I supposed to keep him from facing the door Orion?"

"I don't know. You'll have to think of something. Professor James knows that I am being bullied, but they threatened me not to tell a Professor otherwise they would make it worse. If he sees me limping out of the room he will question it. Please Teddy."

"Alright fine. Was that salve I nicked the right one?"

"Yeah. It stung a bit when I rubbed it on but it eased it."

Professor James took the spell down and faced the front again when he heard the rest of the students come in. "Right then. Today's lesson." he said and clapped his hands together.

* * *

><p>After class when students were packing their stuff away, Professor James spoke up. "Teddy Lupin and Orion Malfoy. Can you stay behind please?"<p>

When the class was empty except the three of them. Professor James leaned against his desk and looked at the two students who didn't move. "Orion. Come here."

"Why sir?"

"Because I told you to."

Sighing in defeat, Orion stood up and limped towards his Professor. "What happened to your leg Orion?"

"I fell over."

"After someone pushed you?"

Orion didn't answer, he just looked away. "Teddy come here please."

Teddy walked up to Orion and looked at his Professor. "I overheard your conversation at the start of the class. Orion you won't tell me who is bullying you because they threatened you worse if you told a Professor correct?"

Orion nodded. "Orion, bullies are just that. Bullies, pick on people who are more cleverer than them because they feel intimidated. I know you being a Malfoy is what urges them to bully you more and I want to put a stop to it. Bullies never think when they threaten, they just do it to try and make themselves look bigger. They forget the loop holes."

Orion frowned. "Sir?"

"Let me explain. You have been threatened not to tell a teacher. And you haven't have you."

"No sir."

Professor James smiled and looked at Teddy. "Did they threaten you?"

"No sir."

"Teddy what have they been doing to Orion?"

Teddy grinned and started to tell Professor James everything. Shoving Orion in closets and cupboards with powerful locking charms, relying on Teddy to get him out as he couldn't tell a teacher, shrinking his clothes a little to make people laugh at him, not walking past him without shoving Orion into the nearest wall, covering him in bruises.

Professor James nodded. "Thank you for telling me. You have the rest of the day to yourself now Orion. I want you to go to the common room until dinner."

"Sir they wait for Orion and always get him before we reach the common room."

"Teddy wait here, I want to talk to you."

Professor James led Orion to his office and flooed him to the Gryffindor common room. "Teddy will join you soon. I will sort this bullying out Orion."

"Thank you sir."

Professor beckoned Teddy into his office and locked it behind him. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know? Have you done anything to be in trouble for?"

Teddy laughed. "You remind me of-"

"Of who Teddy?"

"My Uncle Harry."

"I have brought you in here Teddy because I want a word with you. I need to tell you something and I hope you won't be upset."

Teddy looked worried. "What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened Teddy. There is a reason why I remind you of your Uncle Harry."

"Why?" Teddy watched as the man before him sighed and waved his wand over himself. Teddy eyes widened as he saw who he had come to know as Professor James turn into his Uncle Harry, scar under his eye disappearing, a faint one appearing on his forehead, long hair shortening and becoming messy, blue eyes turning green. "Uncle Harry? You're Professor James?"

"Yes Teddy."

Teddy ran up to Harry and hugged him. Harry hugged him back and laughed. "You're not mad?"

"No. This is soo cool. My favorite teacher turns out to be my Uncle."

Harry pulled Teddy away from him. "Aren't you the least bit mad at me for lying to you and not telling you?"

"Did you have your reasons?"

"Yes Teddy."

"Will you explain them to me?"

"I will."

"Then no I'm not mad." Harry sat down and explained to Teddy as best he could that he decided to leave for the muggle world after the war but Hermione and Ron persuaded him not to leave, that he didn't have to, just go under a different name and use glamour charms to change his appearance and that what he did do. He went to the papers the following day and let the wizarding world know he was leaving. The day after that he changed his name to Evan James and lived the relatively peaceful life he wanted. When he finished telling Teddy, Teddy hugged him again. "Thank you for trusting me with your secret Uncle Harry."

"You can't tell anyone though Teddy."

"Can't I just tell Orion please. He's me best friend, he won't tell anyone. I promise."

Harry sighed and looked at Teddy's pleading face before he nodded. "You tell him after my class tomorrow, wait until everyone leaves so no-one hears, that way I can answer any questions."

"Thanks Uncle Harry."

"You're welcome. Now get to your common room. I'll see you at dinner." Teddy stood up and made his way to the door when Harry stopped him. "You can't act differently around me in front of people now you know."

Teddy nodded. "Okay Uncle Harry." he promised and left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Chapter four will be up within a week.<strong>_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Chapter four is up early because I am happy for my friend Cathcer 1984. So this chapter is dedicated to her. She knows why :D_**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>The weeks went on and Harry, Orion and Teddy had a routine. Harry was able to stop most of the bullying without Orion's bullies finding out, thing was, Orion didn't know their names, all he knew was that they were from Slytherin.<p>

Orion thought the same as Teddy when he found out that Professor James was actually Harry Potter. He thought it was cool, Harry explained to them both that he could keep an eye out, he showed them both the map that he had since Fred and George gave it him and their eyes lit up when they saw what it did. He gave it to both of them and showed them how to work it.

Harry had hoped that when they used it to see Orion's bullies so they knew they were coming, giving time for Orion to get away, Harry had hoped that Orion or Teddy would give their names to him, but no such luck.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't have to wait long to find out who it was as he caught them in the act one Saturday afternoon when there was a quidditch match on. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. After Gryffindor won by thirty points. Harry cheered for his house and looked over to Teddy and Orion who were also cheering, not missing a sixth year Slytherin who walk behind Teddy and Orion, purposely knocking Orion forwards and over the stands. Harry shot up and looked to his right. "Peakes." The Gryffindor keeper who was hovering near Harry turned and looked at him. "Yes sir?"<p>

"To your left. Catch Orion."

Peakes turned and saw Orion falling. Peakes flew towards Orion at full speed as Harry made his way down to the pitch. Once Harry was there Orion was on the floor with students surrounding him. "Out of the way."

The students turned and saw Professor James and moved out of the way. Peakes looked up. "I caught him sir but he hit his head, knocking himself out. He was close to the ground when I caught him."

"You did well in catching him Peakes." Harry bent down and picked Orion up, carrying him to the hospital with Teddy by his side. "He'll be alright won't he Uncle Harry."

"Once we get him to Madam Pomfrey he should be fine Teddy. Good thing is, not only did I see the bullies but Headmistress McGonagall did as well. They will be punished for what they did."

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey healed Orion who was now asleep. "He should be just fine. He will sleep himself better." The sound of the door behind Harry opening made Harry stop asking his next question. Harry turned around and felt his stomach flutter when he saw who had interrupted his and Madam Pomfrey's conversation. The man in the doorway had hair just past his shoulders that was neatly tied back wearing expensive grey dress robes. A worrying expression on his face. "Madam Pomfrey. Good to see you again."<p>

"Draco Malfoy. You haven't changed much over the years. It seems as though they have been good to you."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Can I introduce you to Professor James. He is the defence against the dark arts teacher, head of Gryffindor house."

Draco shook his hand. "Nice to put a face to the name. My son often writes to me about you, you're his favorite teacher."

Harry had to break eye contact and look away, the only thing the years had done to Draco was make him more handsome.

"Madam Pomfrey!" all three heard Teddy shout. "He's awake." All three rushed into the hospital wing to see Orion trying to sit up with Teddy helping him. Madam Pomfrey deemed him fine but was to stay in the hospital wing overnight to be on the safe side. With that, she left the two students and two adults to it. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Headmistress McGonagall informed me what had happened. Son why didn't you tell me that you was being bullied? I send you letters three times a week and not once have you mentioned that you are being bullied."

"Dad I'm fine I am being looked after."

"By who?"

"Harry potter here." Orion said, pointing to Harry who shut his eyes and waited for the yelling he knew was about to come. "What better protector than Harry Potter." Harry opened his eyes again when he felt someone grab his arm tight and pull him from the room.

Once they were both out of the hospital wing Draco continued to drag Harry and Harry let him until they were in a classroom that Draco locked behind them.

"Drop the glamour Potter." Harry sighed and waved his wand over him and felt himself changing watching Draco's face get paler as he did so. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"I'm a Professor."

"Not for much longer. Going under a different name. I could have your job for this."

"All the Professors and governors of the board know the real me Draco. I never left the wizarding world. I just went under a different name."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I have been in the papers all of my life and even more so after the war. I didn't want to do it anymore. I was going to leave but Hermione and Ron convinced me to stay and just change my looks and name."

"How is it that my son knows who you are then?"

"Teddy is my godson, I told him and with Orion being his only friend and them not keeping anything from each other, he asked me if he could tell him."

"You stay away from my son Potter."

"That's kind of difficult with him being bullied and him turning to me as I'm, as you told me yourself, his favorite teacher. He comes to me and I help him deal with it."

Draco scoffed. "And what would you know about it?"

"Well given the fact that I was bullied by you for six years and for eleven years before that by my cousin I think I know how to handle bullies."

"So what have you been telling my son? That I used to bully you? Trying to turn him against me?"

"Don't act what we both know you aren't Malfoy."

"What's that?"

"Stupid!"

"I should move him to Durmstrang."

"Why. Because someone you have always hated is now your sons favorite Professor."

"He is being bullied."

"Then you move the bullies not the victim."

Draco moved forward and walked right into Harry's personal space. "You stay away from my son Potter. Or I'll make you regret it. That's not a threat. That's a promise." he said and stepped out of Harry's personal space and the room. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Chapter five will be up within a week.<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_Again, a couple of days early, but I'm not feeling well and reviews cheer me up :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Harry tried to keep his distance whenever Orion was nearby. He acted like a Professor should with their students. He greeted him when he entered the classroom, answered him when he raised his hand, gave a nod of the head when he caught Orion looking at him during meal times.<p>

One weekend in early December Teddy burst into Harry chambers. Harry jumped as the bang of the door startled him and looked up to see a very unhappy Teddy stood there. "Teddy what's the matter?"

"You are."

"Me? What have I done?"

"You're ignoring Orion. I found him upset last night, he said even though his bullies have been expelled, he wishes they hadn't because at least then you paid attention to him."

"Teddy Orion's dad is Draco Malfoy."

"I know that."

"Me and Draco hated each other since we first laid eyes on each other and that is how it always has been. Orion let it slip to his dad that I am Harry Potter and he is not happy Teddy. He threatened me to stay away from Orion if I don't then I'll regret it. And I wouldn't put it past Draco to go to the newspapers and tell them that I am Harry Potter and I never left. They will be all over me again Teddy and I can't risk that happening."

"You have to do something Uncle Harry. He is miserable."

Harry sighed and sat thinking for a few moments, Harry smiled and looked at Teddy. "I am so stupid. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Tell Orion he is to come and see me after dinner."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks Uncle Harry."

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner Orion knocked before entering Harry's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"<p>

"Yes Orion. I wanted to apologise for being so distant with you these past few weeks. Your father and I-"

"Dad."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know who my father is. It's just me and dad."

"You don't have a mother?"

"No. Dad carried me."

"Oh." Harry found himself frowning before carrying on. "Anyway. You're dad and I never really saw eye to eye when we was here."

"You didn't like each other?"

"Not exactly. Once your dad found out who I really was he told me I was to stay away from you."

"Why?"

"I don't know Orion. Your dad said that you write to him about three times a week."

"I do."

"Teddy told me that you was upset because I have been distancing myself from you. We can go back to how it was Orion. You're dad didn't think about the loop holes. When you write to your dad just don't mention me."

Orion smiled. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Orion and I'm sorry." Orion frowned. "You said only bullies forget about the loop holes. Was my dad a bully?"

"No Orion. He wasn't."

"Them who bullied said that he was."

"Two things Orion. 1: The bullies will say anything to hurt your feelings. 2: They didn't go to school with your dad. I did. So who knows what your dad was like at school. Me or the bullies?" Orion smiled again making Harry smile back. "Off to the dorms with you."

"Okay. night sir."

"Night Orion."

Harry watched Orion leave and sighed. Why was it that he felt a strong connection with Orion. He has only known the boy just over three months and he felt the need to protect him, watch out for him, spend time with him. All the things he felt for Teddy. He understood it with Teddy because he was his godfather. But Orion he couldn't understand it, putting it down the fact that he feels as strongly for Orion as he does for Teddy because they are best friends, Harry began to mark some papers.

* * *

><p>Harry found that Teddy and Orion came to spending more and more of their free time in his classroom, whether it was doing homework, reading or just laughing and joking about. Harry found that he didn't mind in the least. It made Harry happy to see that Teddy could have what he could have when he went to school. A carefree time, come to school and do what he was meant to, make friends, study, learn and laugh and enjoy the holiday with his friends. He got to do that with Ron and Hermione but not as much as he would have liked to.<p>

Harry looked over to them both and saw that Orion handed Teddy what looked like a photo. Harry frowned when he saw Teddy's hair turn from light brown to pure white. Harry knew the only time his hair turned white like that was when he was confused about something. Orion looked at Teddy's hair and grinned, not understanding why it turned that colour. "I love how you can do that."

Harry stood up and made his way over to them. "What are you boys talking about?" Teddy quickly hid the photo. "Nothing Uncle Harry. We was talking about what we are going to be doing at Christmas because Orion is going home."

Harry nodded. "What's the photo?"

"Nothing."

"Teddy not only are you a terrible liar, but your hair turning white gave you away."

Orion looked from Teddy to Harry. "Does it turn white when he lies."

"No, it turns white when he is confused."

Orion frowned and looked at Teddy. "Why are you confused for? It's only a photo of my father." Harry looked at Orion. "I thought that you didn't know your father."

"I don't. All I have is an old photo that my dad gave me."

"Teddy. Give me the photo."

"I don't want to."

"Teddy." Harry said more sternly. Teddy sighed and handed the photo face down to Harry, who took it from him and turned the picture over and stopped breathing when he saw a picture of a younger version of himself.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Not a word Teddy." Harry said, looking again at the photo then to a confused Orion, which Harry had now noticed, now taking the time to look, had the same colour eyes as him. "Back to your dorms, now."

"But Uncle Harry-"

"Now. Both of you." as soon as the door shut behind them both, Harry dropped to his knees and ran a hand so far through his hair before fisting it. That's why Draco didn't want him anywhere near Orion. Orion was his son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter six will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_This chapter is up two days early as a thank you to Canadian-23 Thank you :) :)_**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know how long he had been on the floor for before he felt someone stronger and bigger than him pull him to his feet. Harry looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of his best friend. "Ron? What are you doing here?"<p>

"I got a fire call from a worried Teddy telling me that you was in a state. What's happened mate?"

"It Orion."

Ron frowned. "Teddy's friend? Malfoy's son?"

"He's my son the night the battle was over I went to the Slytherin dorms to sit in peace. I went there because I knew there were no more Slytherins in school. Draco came and invited me in, we got to talking and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed."

"Why wouldn't he tell you he was pregnant then?"

"Probably because I did the one thing I still regret to this day."

"What's that?"

"I left him to wake up alone. I never went back to him. That morning I left was the last time I saw him until he came to the school the other week to see Orion."

"What are your feelings for Malfoy?"

"I love him Ron. I did back then and I still do to this day."

"Why did you leave him to wake up alone then?"

"Because I thought that Draco would wake up and see me in his bed and hate me even more. It was either reject him or be rejected."

"Harry this isn't you at all."

"I know Ron. Why didn't he tell me that I was going to be a father?"

"How could he? You told the wizarding world that you was leaving, never to be seen again."

"He knew how close we were in school Ron. What was to stop him asking you or Hermione if you knew where I was." Harry shouted.

"We were best friends and hated him back then. We wouldn't have told him either way. And don't shout at me. I haven't done anything."

"No you haven't. He has. I have been a father for twelve years and I never knew. I want answers and you're the wrong person to give them." Harry turned and stormed into his office leaving Ron standing there.

* * *

><p>Harry pounded on the door to Malfoy manor and was surprised when it opened to reveal Draco and not a house-elf. The blond raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you Potter? I assume that because you are un-glamoured this is not a professional visit."<p>

"No it bloody well is not!" Harry shouted. "Can you explain this?" he shoved the photo that he hadn't gave Orion back at Draco's chest. Draco took the photo and looked at it. "It's a photo of you twelve years ago."

"Care to explain why Orion had this picture and claims it is his father?"

To his credit, Draco's expression didn't change and he didn't say anything. Harry stepped into the doorway, one hand on the open door and his face millimeters from Draco's. "You never told me I had a son."

"You left me to wake up alone with no explanation and a Prophet article saying that you had left for the muggle world. What was I supposed to think other than the fact that I was your last one night stand before you disappeared, someone you could easily forget and not feeling guilty about leaving them to wake up alone! So you can go and fuck yourself Harry Potter and stay the hell away from me and my son!"

"He's my son too."

"He's never expressed any wish to meet you so I suggest you stay being his Professor unless you want a law suit on your hands. My son is mine! You do not get to waltz into his life and take him away simply because you are his favorite Professor. If he finds out, and only _if_, no doubt that he will hate you for leaving him."

"Leaving him? I didn't even know he existed!"

"You left before you could find out. So get the hell off your soap box and stop judging me when you were the one in the wrong!" Draco shouted before pushing Harry out of the way and slamming the door shut. The blond leaned heavily against the door as Harry stood outside staring at it.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and leaned his head against the door. "I'm sorry for leaving you to wake up alone, but I was scared of what your reaction would be when you woke up and saw me at the side of you. Do you remember what I said to you that night? I never hated you. Even with the knowledge that you have kept the secret that I have a son, I still can't bring myself to hate you Draco. My feelings for you have deepened over the years. Why do you think that I spend as much time as I can with Orion? He reminds me so much of you Draco. I know you probably don't believe this or care but-" Harry sighed and placed his hand on the door. "I did back then and I still do now, love you Draco. You have my word that I won't say a word to Orion but surely you must know that living in the wizarding world, everyone knows what I look like, all he has to do is show that photo to someone and get the name, Orion knows my name but not what I really look like. I'm sorry. Goodbye Draco."<p>

Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harry, tears making their way down his cheeks. When he heard Harry say goodbye he turned and opened the door and found that Harry must have disapperated after he said bye.

* * *

><p>Harry flooed back to his office and was pulled into a hug straight away. Seeing nothing but bushy light brown hair, he guessed it was Hermione. Harry pulled back from the hug and saw Ron grin at him. "I thought I'd best bring Hermione here. I explained and told her everything and guessed that you would be upset when you returned and Hermione is better at all the touchy feely hugging thing then I am."<p>

Hermione turned and faced Ron. "You hug me all the time."

"You're my wife. That's different."

Hermione shook her head and turned to face Harry again. "Harry what happened?" Harry sat down and told his friends all what Draco had said and what he said after he got the door slammed in his face.

"The first thing you are to do Harry is put your glamour back up and go and find Teddy. He is worried about you. Draco said that you are to stay away from Orion and just continue to be his Professor, he didn't say anything about asking Teddy all about him. Until we can sort this properly, the only way you can get to know Orion better is through Teddy. You will have to tell Teddy everything."

Harry nodded and put his glamour back up and left his office in search for Teddy. Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Orion sat in one of the armchairs near the fire. Orion looked up when Harry entered. "Ha- Professor James." Harry quickly scanned the room, no-one seemed to notice Orion's near slip. "Have you seen Teddy anywhere Orion?"

"No sir. He told me to come back here then ran straight to the headmistress' office. He seemed pretty upset."

Harry knew whenever Teddy was upset he went to the one place where he'd feel close to his dad. "I know where he is now. Don't worry Orion. He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Harry left the Gryffindor tower and made his way across the grounds to the whomping willow, he froze the branches and made his way inside. He walked up to the room and remembered that this was where he first met Sirius. He saw Teddy sat on the very dusty bed. "Teddy?"<p>

Teddy turned and when he saw Harry, he jumped up and rushed over to Harry and hugged him. "Uncle Harry are you alright?"

"I'm fine Teddy."

"Is it true? Are you Orion's father?"

"Yes Teddy. I am, but you can not, under any circumstances tell Orion. Draco said that the only relationship I can have is a Professor/student one with him. I am hoping to change that soon but until then I want to know everything about my son. That's where you come in."

"I'll tell you all I know Uncle Harry." Harry smiled and sat down on the dusty bed with Teddy. "Tell me all you know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Chapter seven will be up within a week.<em>**

**_A massive thank you to Cathcer 1984 for doing the argument. :) x_**

**_Review? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Before Harry knew it. It was Christmas. Orion was going home to the manor for the holidays and Harry hated it. He missed ten Christmas' and from the looks of it, he was to miss this one as well. Harry couldn't even buy his son a present. When he broke down to Hermione two weeks ago, telling her that he couldn't even buy his son a Christmas present. Hermione comforted him before going round to see one Draco Malfoy and gave him a piece of her mind. In the end, Draco agreed and surprised Harry when he turned up at his office during a free period and asked him if he would accompany him to Diagon alley so he could buy his son something. Harry jumped at the chance and went with Draco and ended up buying his son a broom, Draco admitted to Harry that this would be his very first broom and Harry couldn't help but feel proud and happy that his sons' first broom was a present from him. It cost him quite a bit but Harry didn't mind in the least.<p>

Teddy decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry and said goodbye to Orion before making his way back to Harry's rooms.

"Are you alright Teddy?"

"I have spent every day with Orion. I'm going to be without him for two weeks. I'm going to miss him."

Harry lifted his arm up to beckon Teddy towards him. "You and me both kid." Harry sighed as he wrapped his arm around Teddy. "You and me both."

* * *

><p>Christmas day soon came and Harry was woken by an excited Teddy jumping on his bed. "Come on Uncle Harry. You have to get up, it's Christmas. You have presents."<p>

"It will just be my usual jumper from grandma Molly and books and Weasley's stock. You go and open yours. I'll let you have your time and I'll open mine later."

"But Uncle Harry. You have something from Orion." Harry shot out of bed and put a robe on over his bottoms and walked into his living area with Teddy. Teddy rifled through the presents and found the one he was looking for and passed it to Harry.

Harry looked at the tag and read aloud: _Dad helped me pick it out. Said you would like this. Orion._ Harry teared the wrappings off and found a leather bound Journal. A tear came to Harry's eye. His very first Christmas present from his son. He started when he felt a hand on his arm. "Cousin Draco sent you something as well Uncle Harry."

Harry took the other parcel off Teddy and read the tag:_ Turn to the first page and say in a clear voice 'Orion James Malfoy.' _Harry gaped at the middle name _'James' _after him.

Harry opened it to the first page. "Orion James Malfoy." as soon as he said it, pictures filled the page of Orion as a baby. At the bottom of the page was a small inscription: _Pages 1-6 is Orion age one. Six pages for each year, leading right up to the morning he boarded the Hogwarts express. Say your full name to clear the photos._

Teddy left his Uncle Harry to it and started to open his presents. Harry was starting to look through the photos when he jumped again at the sound of Teddy yelling out. "Uncle Harry you got me a Firebolt. Thank you." Teddy shouted in excitement before jumping on Harry to hug him. Harry laughed and hugged Teddy back. "You're welcome. I got Orion one as well so when he comes back, during my free time you two can race around the quidditch pitch and I can keep an eye out."

"Teddy stood up and puffed his chest out. "I'll win, just look who my Uncle is."

Harry laughed again. "Teddy, even though Orion doesn't know it, he has a better advantage because both of his dads were seekers, me from the first year and Draco from the second." Teddy stood and thought about what Harry said before smiling again. "I'll still beat him."

* * *

><p>Three days later Harry went to the burrow to and was surprised to see Draco there. "Draco? What are you doing here?"<p>

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to see my family."

"I am here to pick up our son so please leave before he sees you."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"You called him our son, not your son."

Draco blinked. "Look please Harry. I will tell him in my own time, just leave now, if you rush me with this then I won't do it at all."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Thank you. I'll be in your office at seven o 'clock tonight." Harry nodded once more and disapparated, Draco watched as Harry disapparated and not a moment too soon either as Orion chose that time to come running out of the burrow.

* * *

><p>That night at seven o 'clock, to his word, Draco emerged from Harry's fireplace dusting his robes off. Draco sat down and was surprised when Harry sat opposite him instead of next to him. "First off, I have three things to thank you for. One is for agreeing to do this, two is for letting Orion get me something for Christmas, you have no idea how much that meant, and the third thank you is for the photo album, I look at it whenever I have five minutes spare."<p>

"You're welcome Harry on all three accounts. I too have to thank you."

"What for?"

"Orion said that one of the reasons he was getting bullied was because of who I am and that I was a bully in school. Thank you for putting his mind at ease. What do you want to know Harry?"

"Teddy told me stuff that he knows about Orion, but you being his dad, you know him better than he knows himself."

Draco nodded. "I am free Monday's, Wednesday's and Fridays. Can you make it so you are free them evenings at seven so we can talk about Orion."

"Consider it done."

"What do you want to know all about first?"

"Your pregnancy."

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, Draco told Harry how he was through his pregnancy, how he had a scare at four months, and another at seven months that resulted him to be on bed rest until he was due. When Draco yawned, Harry cast a tempus charm and saw that it was half past ten. Draco looked at the time and stood up with Harry. "I better get going." Harry walked with Draco to the fireplace. "Monday is new years eve so I will see you Wednesday." Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy new year Harry."<p>

Harry returned the kiss with one on the lips. "Happy new year Draco." Draco cleared his throat and chucked some floo powder into the flames. "Malfoy manor." he said clearly and Harry stood and watched as Draco disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter eight will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_This chapter is up two days early for Cathcer 1984. SHE PASSED! :D So happy for her :) x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone." Harry told his class. "This term we will be working on defensive spells." Harry started to write on the board and instructed the students to copy it down. At the end of the lesson, Harry addressed the class again. "Your homework is for two full pages on the most useful defensive spells and how best to use them in tricky situations. Orion can you stay behind for a second. The rest of you are free to go."<p>

Orion packed his stuff away and made his way to the front. "Yes sir?" Harry smiled. "You can call me Harry when we are alone or when Teddy is with us Orion. I just wanted to thank you for the leather bound Journal you got me for Christmas."

"You're welcome sir. Thank you more so for the firebolt. I couldn't believe it when I opened it."

"How did you know it was from me?"

"Dad told me that you was old friends, says that he hadn't heard from you in a while and was surprised to find you working here. He told me that you wanted to buy me something so he went out with you to help you pick something. It's too much. Thank you Harry."

"Your are most welcome. I brought Teddy one as well and I will tell you the same. When I have some time free you two can race around the quidditch pitch whilst I keep an eye out."

Orion smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Off to class with you."

* * *

><p>Saturday Morning came with Teddy and Orion racing around the quidditch pitch laughing and joking with Harry watching them. "He flies as well as his father." said a voice. Harry turned and saw Draco sit next to him. "You were a good flyer."<p>

"Thank you Harry, but I was talking about you. I'm his dad. You're his father." Draco said, looking at Harry before watching his son fly around with his best friend. "Orion said in a letter a couple of days ago what he was going to do today, I haven't got anything on today so I decided to come down."

"I'm glad you did." Harry took Draco's hand in his and watched the boys flying around. Draco looked down at their hands with a small smile before looking back at his son. "I hear he has some homework, yours is the only homework he doesn't complain about."

"He reminds me of Hermione in some ways, always the first to hand it in."

Draco chuckled. "What's the subject this term?"

"Defensive spells. Their homework is two full pages on the most useful defensive spells and how best to use them in tricky situations."

"When is it due? I always ask him that and when I write to him I always remind him but he hasn't told me about this one."

"Wednesday. I only set it yesterday."

"I would have started it by now."

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have. I find out that I could fly instead of homework, I would put homework off for a day, glad he takes after me in something."

"He takes after you in many things Harry." Draco quickly let go of Harry's hand when Orion flew towards them with Teddy. "Dad? What are you doing here."

"I have come to watch you fly son. You fly very well."

"I take after my dad."

"Flying as well as that son it is not me you take after it's your father." behind Orion, Teddy looked at Harry and beamed, knowing that what Draco had just said would have made Harry happy, even if he couldn't show it on his face.

"My father?"

"Yes Orion. He was the youngest quidditch player of the century."

"You must have that wrong dad. I read it up in the quidditch records, there was only one person who was the youngest player of the century and that's Harry here." Teddy had a panicked look on his face. "Come on Orion I'll race you." when they flew away, Draco sighed. "We have to be more careful Draco."

"Not for much longer Harry. Not for much longer."

* * *

><p>Sunday evening, Teddy walked into the library and found Orion sat at one of the the empty tables with two books next to him, one opened in front of him and a long piece of parchment on the table, Orion was looking through the book before writing something. Teddy walked over to him and rested the palms of his hands on the table, leaning forwards and facing Orion. "I've been looking for you."<p>

"Now you've found me."

"What homework are you doing?"

"What Harry set us. Did you know that there is quite a bit in here about Harry?"

"Harry is quite a lot of books." Orion closed the book that was open and put it to one side and opened another. "Harry's in this book as well. _From pages eighteen to twenty six, a little of what spells Harry used to save his life and pictures._" Orion looked up at Teddy who suddenly looked worried. "I wonder what Harry looked like back then."

"Same as he does now, only a little younger." Teddy said and tried to take the book from Orion. "Teddy what are you doing. I need to get this homework done and to do that I need to read about the spells."

"Try another book."

"I want this one. Teddy let go. Please?" Teddy sighed and let go of the book and watched as Orion turned to page eighteen that was full of writing, Orion turned to the next page and saw a picture of five people, Ron and Hermione next to each other, Harry in the middle and two more people next to him. "Hey that's my father." Orion said pointing to the person in the middle. "Ron and Hermione are there as well. I didn't know they knew my father. I'll have to ask them about him when I see them again. One of these other two blokes must be Harry."

"Yeah." Teddy said and tried to shut the book but Orion stopped him. "Wait it tells you underneath who's who. _From left to right: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom._" Orion's speech got quieter as he read the names out. He looked up at Teddy. "My father is the one in the middle but this book says that he is Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that is our defence against the dark arts teacher."

"Orion-"

"Is it the same Harry Potter Teddy?"

"I'm sorry Orion I-"

"Is it?"

Teddy sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

Orion slammed the book shut and ran from the library, Teddy chased after him, knowing full well which direction he was heading in.

* * *

><p>Harry was in his office marking papers when he heard the door to his classroom slam open followed by Teddy's voice. "Orion please. Calm down."<p>

Harry left his office and entered his classroom and saw an angry and hurt Orion and a scared looking Teddy behind him.

"Orion what's the matter?"

"Drop the act Harry. Or should I say 'father'?"

"Orion I-"

"Don't go on lying please. You have been found out. Drop the glamour you are obviously using."

Harry glanced at Teddy and reading his features, Harry knew that Orion had found out, knowing there was no point in arguing, Harry waved his wand over himself and felt his heart break when he saw tears run freely down his sons face when he saw what Harry really looked like. Harry stepped forward. "Son."

Orion stepped back. "No." he said, shaking his head. "Just no." and with that Orion turned and bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Chapter nine will be up within five days :)<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) **_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story, especially with this chapter as she did the father/son talk. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>As soon as Orion had run out, Harry rushed to his office to floo Draco. Draco was sitting on the couch reading as Harry's head popped into the fireplace. "Harry? What's going on?"<p>

"He knows."

"I'm coming through." Draco stood as Harry's head withdrew and he flooed to Harry's office, nodding to Teddy who was standing in the corner.

"He goes to the Astronomy tower when he's upset." Teddy said helpfully before either adult could say a word .

Paling, Draco gulped causing Harry to reach out and lay a supportive hand on the blonds shoulder. "We should go to him." Nodding grimly, Draco and Harry left the office, the latter leaving instructions for Teddy to go back to his common room and wait.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Astronomy Tower, Draco stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face Harry. "Perhaps you shouldn't be there, not at first. He has to process this."<p>

Harry saw the sympathy in Draco's eyes which made him back down and nodded once. Watching as the blond made his way up the stairs before following quietly and standing in the shadows as the love of his life approached their son.

"Orion."

The young boy turned at Draco's voice and ran into his arms. "Dad is it true?"

"Is what true?" Draco asked, not sure how much his son actually knew.

"That Harry Potter is my other father?"

"Yes son. It is."

"Then why was he so nice to me as Professor James but never said anything?" Orion had tears falling down his cheeks and Draco knelt down in front of his son, gripping the boys shoulders.

"Harry didn't know that you existed until you came to Hogwarts. He didn't know that you were his son until after that and I asked him not to say anything because I wanted you to find out from me. So. How did you find out?"

"I was doing research for DADA and came across a picture, I recognised one of the men from the photo you gave me long ago of my other father and the caption said it was Harry Potter." Orion spat the name out making both Draco and Harry wince.

"Orion don't hate him. It's not his fault."

"But he left you and he left me!"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut before focusing on his son. "He didn't even know about you. We- we were never the best of friends, and often we didn't get along well."

"Well enough to make me." Orion interrupted.

"Yes, that was one of the few times we got on. When I found out that I was pregnant with you Harry had already become Professor James and essentially Harry Potter was gone. I couldn't tell him and I didn't want to because you were my child and he could have taken you away from me."

"Harry wouldn't have done that." Orion defended.

"I know that now." Draco looked over to where he thought Harry was, near the entrance to the tower. "But back then, I resented him because I was so hurt and angry that he had left me without a goodbye- without anything." Draco smiled and turned back to his son. "He left me you though, and I can't fault him that."

"But you love him dad. You always have right?"

Biting his lip, Draco pulled his son into a hug and pressed his lips to the top of his head. "I think that you need to talk to Harry and get his side. He had his reasons for leaving and you ask him about them, but for now, just don't hate him."

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"Not right now you don't but you will someday. Perhaps we just let this year finish and during the summer break you can get to know him as your other father without Professor James getting in the way."

Orion nodded and smiled at his dad. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." Draco gave him a hug. "Come on. Lets get you back to the dorm. Teddy is worried about you."

"How he was acting when I found out, it's like he already knew."

"He did know son. But he was told not to tell you. He didn't like lying to you but he understood that you was to find out from me."

When they both reached the doorway, Orion saw Harry for the first time since he fled his office. Draco stood and watched as his son stood staring at Harry. Orion stared at Harry for a few seconds before moving to the other side of Draco, leaving his dad in the middle as the three of them made their way to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Teddy jumped up from the settee when the picture swung open and Harry, Draco and Orion walked in. Teddy walked up to Orion. "Are you alright?" Orion gave him a reassuring smile and nodded before turning to his dad. "I'm going to go to bed now."<p>

"Alright son. I'll write to you in a couple of days." Orion hugged his dad one last time and pulled away. "Night dad."

"Night son."

Orion turned and looked at Harry and bit his lip before saying, "night Harry."

Harry smiled. "Night Orion."

Teddy said night to them both and followed Orion up the stairs to the boys dorm. When Teddy got to the top of the stairs, something in the common room stopped him going any further and stopped Orion. "Orion, look at your dads." Orion turned and looked over the small balcony, down into the common room and saw his dad and father in an embrace.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled his arms back from Harry. "Give him time, he will call you father when he feels ready."<p>

"I'm sorry."

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Yes you left me that morning but you left me with the best thing." Draco smiled and took Harry's hand in his. "Come on. I think we could both do with a drink."

* * *

><p>Orion turned to Teddy once his dads left. "Dad still loves Harry."<p>

"Harry never stopped loving Draco either." Teddy smiled. "You should let them together."

"What?"

"You might not like Harry at the moment, but you will come round to him. You've seen them both together. It's like they want each other but can't because of how you might feel. If you let them know you are alright with them getting together then they will know that you are okay with it."

"They do seem to want each other." Orion murmured. "Alright then. But not just yet. I need time Teddy." Teddy slung his arm across Orion's shoulders. "I know mate."

* * *

><p>Harry poured them both a drink and sat down next to Draco, handing him a glass. "Why did you leave then?"<p>

"Honestly? I was scared. I had been in love with you since sixth year. I hated to leave you that morning but I was scared that you would wake up, find me in your bed and say that the night before was a moment of madness and go back to hating me again. I couldn't take it if that happened. I thought it was either reject or be rejected. I'm sorry Draco."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We were seventeen, stupid and still vulnerable from the war. I forgave you as soon as I found out that I was pregnant Harry. You may have left me, but you left me the greatest thing anyone could have asked for." Draco smiled and reached up and wiped away the lone tear making it's way down Harry's cheek. Someone knocked on Harry's office door and he excused himself from Draco to answer it.

* * *

><p>Harry came back ten minutes later. "It was McGonagall. She wanted to know if all was alrig-" Harry stopped when he saw Draco fast asleep on his settee. Harry smiled and walked over to him and picked him up, carrying him to his rooms. He transfigured Draco's clothes in to some bottoms and t-shirt. Harry went and washed up and changed into some bottoms and got in bed next to Draco, falling asleep within minutes.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Chapter ten will be up within five days. <strong>_

_**Review? :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up and looked down, smiling at the sight of Draco fast asleep, arm slung across his stomach, just like all them years ago. He looked up and saw that Draco's face was only inches away from his, sleeping soundly. Harry gently got out of bed and showered and got dressed and got ready for the day.<p>

Only having twenty minutes until his class started, Harry went back into his rooms and smiled at the sight of Draco still sleeping soundly and couldn't help but think that the sight before him is the sight he'd like to see every morning. Harry knelt on the bed and crawled up to Draco, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Draco stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see Harry staring down at him with a smile on his face. "You stayed this time."

"I want you to know that I am serious."

"Serious about what?"

"You. Orion. Us."

"Us?"

"Yes Draco. I never stopped loving you. I do so more this day then I did back then."

"I love you too Harry and I do want to be with you but until Orion is alright with everything, we can't."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know."

Seeing how upset Harry looked, Draco leaned forward and kissed him. "Kisses are alright though. I know that Orion will come round. So we can't be too serious. As soon as we know that Orion is okay with us being together, kisses now and then and me spending the night. Just to sleep. Is fine."

"I'm okay with that." Harry said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Draco once more.

* * *

><p>Harry's second class was the one he was dreading. He was surprised when Orion walked into the classroom, laughing and joking with Teddy like he always did, the only thing he did that was different, which hurt Harry, was that Orion didn't look up along with Teddy and beam at Harry. Teddy beamed at Harry, then noticing that Orion didn't even look up, gave Harry an apologetic look. Harry looked to all of the class and cleared his throat before he began the lesson.<p>

When class was over, Harry dismissed them all and turned his back on the class, pretending to sort out papers on his desk until he heard the last person in the room shut the door behind them.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw that he and Orion were alone. "Orion. What's the matter."

"I have questions. If it's inconvenient I can come back later after dinner."

"Of course it isn't. You have your break now. I have a free period next so if it last longer than your break we can either continue at a later time or I could write you a note. What are your questions?"

"If you and dad hated each other why have sex with him?"

Harry blinked. "Wow. I didn't expect that to be the first question." Harry sat down and indicated Orion to do the same. "How about I start at the beginning?" Orion nodded and Harry took a deep breath. "For our first six years, your dad and I did hate each other. We didn't see each other after that because the war got out of hand and I ended up on the run with Ron and Hermione, sleeping rough for a year, finding ways to take down Voldemort. After about ten months I got caught with Ron and Hermione and we was taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione shot a spell at me which made my appearance a little different. The death eaters wasn't sure if I was Harry Potter. They fetched Draco and asked him if it was me because he would know."

"Did dad tell them it was you?"

"No. I thought he would. When Bellatrix told someone to fetch Draco I was scared that he would tell them it was me because we hated one another so I was surprised he didn't tell them. Your dad got right up close to me and looked into my eyes and I saw that he was scared. I knew that Draco didn't want any of this, it was either go along with it or be killed." Harry sighed.

"We managed to get away. The next time I saw your dad was when I came to Hogwarts, which is where the war ended. I was in the ROR and he came with two of his friends. The place caught fire and I jumped on a broom and went to fly to safety when I saw your dad. I couldn't let him die, yes he saved my life back at the manor but that wasn't why I went back for him. I have been in love with your dad since my sixth year at Hogwarts. I knew he would never return those feelings, but that didn't matter to me as long as he was still alive, he could hate me forever if he wanted to."

"Do you still love dad?"

"Even more so now then I did back then."

"Then why did you-?"

"The night it all ended I went to the Slytherin dorms to be alone for a while. All the Slytherins had left before the fight broke out so I knew they would be empty. Your dad gave the password and let me in. We got to talking and we called a truce. No more fights. I admitted to him that I never hated him, one thing led to another and. Well." Harry gestured his hand at Orion who nodded.

"The morning after, I woke up and saw your dad still asleep beside me. I was scared that he would wake up, remember last night and reject me, saying it was a mistake. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening. Back then I didn't know that your dad loved me. I thought he would reject me as soon as he woke up. Knowing I wouldn't be able to cope with that, I thought, reject him before he rejects you. I know that that is stupid. And there hasn't been a day that's gone by when I haven't regretted what I have done."

Orion nodded. "I believe you." Harry sighed with relief. "It's going to take some time, but I'd like to eventually call you father and be comfortable saying it."

"Thank you Orion, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Orion smiled. "You say that you love my dad."

"I do."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I do Orion, but until you are comfortable with that I won't be with him if that's what you want."

"I want my dad to be happy. He has never been with anyone else."

"Neither have I Orion. I know you want your dad to be happy, but we want you to be happy more than you want your dad to be happy."

"You would really not make a move until I was happy."

"No Orion. Your dad comes at seven o 'clock on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday to talk with me."

"What about?"

"You. Growing up, what you do, used to do, what you got up to. Your dad gave me a photo album containing pictures from when he started to show, right up until the morning you boarded the Hogwarts express. Whenever I have five minutes spare I look at it."

"I'd like to get to know you but I can't do that whilst we are here because it's like dad said, Professor James will be getting in the way."

"I understand that Orion. When ever you want to know something, anything. My door is always open to you."

"Just like it always has been?"

Harry smiled. "Yes Orion. Just like it always has been." Harry cast a tempus charm and saw that Orion had missed over half of his lesson. He wrote Orion a quick note. "Here. You go up to the common room until the end of your class finishes then proceed to the great hall for your dinner. I will talk to Professor Binns."

Orion took the small note from Harry. "Thank you." Harry watched as his son took the note from him and left the room, smiling at the thought that Orion was starting to warm up to him, not by much, but it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Chapter eleven will be up tomorrow :)<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_This story is now finished. It will have 26 chapters and that's including epilogue :)_**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Over the following weeks as term grew to a close, the students were worrying about exams and everyone wanted to be out of the castle. Draco kept going in, he and Harry had continued their visits, talking not only of Orion, but of themselves and the more they got to know about each other, the closer they became.<p>

Orion was starting to go back to his old self around Harry. He still called him by his name but Harry was happy to wait until Orion felt ready to call him father.

One Friday night in May when Draco turned up to talk with Harry, they greeted each other with a kiss. Harry took the bag from Draco's hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Change of clothes for tomorrow." Harry smiled and took the bag in his rooms and was just to walk back into the room where Draco was when he heard a girl talking to Draco. "Where is Professor James?" Harry put his glamour back up and walked into the room where Draco was and saw a first year Gryffindor stood there. "Chantelle. What's the matter?"

"There is a fight in the common rooms. Steven found out that Teddy's father was a werewolf and called him and his dad a freak, Teddy got angry and pounced."

Harry looked at Draco. "I'll be as quick as I can."

* * *

><p>Harry entered the Gryffindor common rooms and the chanting of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" reached his ears. "TEDDY LUPIN AND STEVEN JONES. YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW." Harry roared to make himself heard over the chanting. Teddy paused with one hand scrunched up in Steven's shirt and his other hand pulled back into a fist. Steven had his hands on Teddy's hand that was holding his shirt and his right leg was pulled back as he was about to kick Teddy.<p>

Harry was surprised to see Teddy fighting with a third yar and having the upper hand. Teddy turned and saw Harry, who saw that blood was coming from the corner of his mouth and Steven had a cut eyebrow, blood oozing out of it, running down the side of his face. "The both of you come with me to the hospital wing, the rest of you get on with what you was doing before the fight broke out."

When neither Steven or Teddy moved Harry glared at them. "You think I'm going to let you follow me so you can still fight whilst my back is turned? In front, both of you." Teddy and Steven left the common room and Harry followed them to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Draco stood up from Harry's settee when the door started to open. "Is Teddy alright?"<p>

"He will be. Teddy has always hated Steven and has always looked for an excuse to fight him." said a voice that wasn't Harry's. "Orion?"

Orion walked into the room. "Hi dad."

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would be here tonight and I needed to ask you to do something, but to do that, Harry couldn't be here. Teddy suggested that he would start a fight that Harry would have to break up. To do that Teddy told me to let Steven know that Remus was werewolf. Teddy knew that as soon as Steven found that out Steven would confront him and call him, causing a fight to break out and it did."

"Orion I can't believe that you would-"

"You can't tell me off for something that you have done at school and even worse."

Draco sighed and mockingly glared at Orion when he smirked knowing he was right. "What do you want me to do?"

"I know you and Harry kiss occasionally and you sometimes stay here for the night to sleep. Harry promised me that nothing serious would happen until I was okay with it and I want to see if he really means it." Draco looked his son over for a few seconds before sighing. "At the bottom of your father's wardrobe is a box where he keeps his invisibility cloak. Put it on and keep quiet." Orion grinned and rushed into Harry's room and came out seconds later, throwing the cloak over him and disappearing before his dads eyes.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Harry came back to his rooms and removed his glamour. "How's Teddy?"<p>

"Not very happy because he has detention. Steven has detention as well. He can hardly moan about it though. I have already showed favoritism by having Steven serve his detention with Filch and Teddy serve his with me. You should have seen the state of Steven. He's third year as well."

"Steven doesn't know it's favoritism though."

Harry sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "Teddy does though and he still complains." Harry sat back on the settee, hands still in his hair and eyes shut. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry kissed back before pulling away. "What was that for?"

"You look a little stressed."

"I am a little. It always is around this time of year with exams."

Draco moved and straddled Harry and started to kiss him more passionately then before. When his hand started to wander down, Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist and stopped his movement. "No Draco."

"Don't you want to?"

"I do Draco, you have no idea how much I want to. But I promised Orion that until he is comfortable, nothing serious will happen with us."

"He won't know."

"But I would Draco." Draco nodded and gave Harry one last kiss before moving from his lap. "I'm going to go for a shower and get changed."

"Leave the shower running when you come out." Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once the door was locked, Orion took the cloak from him and quickly put the cloak back to where he found it. Draco watched as his son joined him back in the living area. "Happy?" Draco asked.<p>

"Sorry dad but I wanted to know."

"What had you doubting in the first place?"

"I don't know. Please don't tell Harry."

"Tell Harry what?"

Orion beamed. "Thank you dad. Goodnight." Orion said and left the room.

* * *

><p>When Orion got back to his dorm, Teddy sat up from laying down on his bed. "Well?"<p>

"I asked my dad and he let me, I was under Harry's invisibility cloak, I watched as dad made a move and Harry said no because of the promise he made me."

"I told you. Uncle Harry is always true to his word." Orion smiled. "I kind of feel guilty now though."

"Why?"

"Harry said that my dad has no idea how much he wants him, but won't do anything until I am comfortable with it."

Teddy noticed the discomfort in Orion's voice and sat up straighter. "Hey. Uncle Harry will be alright. Don't you go saying that you are comfortable when you're not because you feel guilty."

Orion gave Teddy a reassuring smile. "Okay." Orion sat on his bed and opened one of his books and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter twelve will be up in three or four days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>It soon rolled into June and Draco spent his birthday at home but at five o 'clock, he flooed to Harry's office and was surprised to see the table all set up with food and cake. Harry gave Draco a kiss when he came through then stepped aside as Orion threw his arms around Draco, who hugged his son back. "Happy birthday dad."<p>

"Thank you son." Orion stepped away and went and sat down at the table. Harry put his arm around Draco and gave him another kiss, whispering in his ear, "happy birthday baby."

* * *

><p>One morning two weeks later Draco was woken up by someone roughly shaking him. "Draco, Draco wake up." Draco moaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw an extremely happy Harry looking at him. "Harry? What's up?"<p>

Harry leaned down engaged Draco in a passionate kiss, when they broke for air, Harry pulled Draco into a sitting position. "I'm happy."

"I can see that. What has made you so happy?" Harry thrust something into Draco's hand and sat and watched Draco as he looked down and opened the card. _"Happy father's day. Love Orion."_ Draco read aloud. He looked up at Harry. "It's my first one." Draco hugged Harry. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

><p>Later that day, a second year student walked into the common room. "If there is anything you want to ask Professor James for, ask him now. I just turned up for my detention and he told me to leave, and that it didn't matter. He seems extremely happy for some reason, so if you need to ask him for something then do it now."<p>

A sixth year student, three seventh year students and four fifth year students all hurried out of the common room. Teddy who was sat at a small table studying with Orion looked up at him. "I wonder what has Uncle Harry in such a good mood?"

"Today is father's day. I sent him a card." Orion stood up. "I bet my dad spent the night. I'm going to see if I can catch him before he goes home and wish him happy fathers day." Orion said and left Teddy sat there.

* * *

><p>Orion walked into the DADA classroom and saw students circling Harry, waving papers and books in his face. "I can't answer all of your questions if you are all shouting them at once."<p>

They all went quiet and the four fifth year girls stepped forward asking if they can go to hogsmeade, promising to be back before sundown. "No. You four girls remind me of three girls I used to go to school with." Harry said, thinking of Lavender and the Patil twins. "So the answer is no." The four girls hung their heads and left. "Jenson what is it you want?"

"The quidditch pitch to myself for the rest of the day to practice on my chaser skills."

Harry wrote a note and signed his name. "I'm all for helping our house win the cup this year, go ahead." he said handing Jenson the note. Jenson smiled and hurried from the room. Finally, Harry turned to the three seventh years. "And what is it that you three want?"

"A note to allow us in the restricted section."

"Why?"

"We. Um. It's for our DADA newts we need some help with and the book we need is in the restricted section."

"Here is where you boys have made a mistake. If you said it was for another lesson, I would have had to take you for at your word and give you permission, but I know that what you have to face in your newts, you have no need for the restricted section. Nice try lads."

The lads mumbled something and left the room, leaving Harry alone with Orion. "Orion. Thank you for the card."

"You're welcome. Is dad still here?"

"He is. Go on through. Tell your dad I will be back later. I'll leave you to have some time on your own."

At this point, Draco walked out of Harry's room at the sound of his sons voice and found that Orion had his back to him as he was facing Harry.

"Don't go."

"Don't you want to be alone with your dad on fathers day?"

"I want to be with my dad and my father. That's why I came here."

Harry stood frozen to the spot, staring at Orion, not believing what Orion had just said. He called him father. Orion looked at Harry, knowing the reason why he was not saying anything. "Father are you alright?"

Harry found his voice. "Alright? Not only has my son sent me my very first fathers day card. But he feels comfortable enough to call me father. Thank you Orion. You have just made me the happiest man going." Orion smiled and turned and saw his dad stood there, smiling proudly at him. "Happy fathers day dad." Orion said and moved forward and hugged Draco, Draco hugged back and gave Harry a sympathetic look, which Orion didn't miss.

* * *

><p>Orion spent the day with Harry and Draco and was soon joined by Teddy who wanted to take a break from studying. "What do you want to do today then?" Harry asked.<p>

"Can we have a picnic by the lake?" Teddy asked.

"Of course we can."

Harry put his invisibility cloak around Teddy and Orion, who grinned as he disappeared from view. "I love this thing."

"I'm glad you do. It will be yours one day as it is passed down from father to son."

* * *

><p>When they got to the lake Harry put up a charm that hid them all from view and Teddy and Orion let the cloak drop. As they sat and ate the food, Harry called Kreacher and asked for some desert to be brought to them, Draco pulled a face when Orion and Harry asked for a strawberry jam pudding, lathered in custard. "Orion is definitely your son Harry. I hate the stuff but practically lived off it when I was carrying him."<p>

"When was the last time you had some dad?"

"Not long before I had you. I wouldn't touch that stuff again for anything." Draco said, eyeing the desert in disgust. When Orion and Teddy started to talk amongst themselves, Harry leaned over to whisper in Draco ear. "What if I laid naked and covered myself in it?"

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "I'd be willing to change my mind." he answered with a flirtatious smile.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set they all headed back to Harry's rooms except for Teddy who went straight back to Gryffindor tower. Orion hugged Draco and wished him a happy fathers day again before pulling away. Orion turned and saw Harry stood there watching them both, after a few seconds hesitation, Orion walked over to Harry and gave him a brief hug which he returned. "Happy fathers day father."<p>

"Thank you Orion. And thank you for today." Orion smiled and went to leave but Draco stopped him. "Orion son. I have to ask. Am I right in thinking that because you are comfortable enough to call Harry father, you are alright if Harry and I start seeing each other properly?"

Orion looked at his parents and smiled. "Yes. I want a proper family. Two parents not just one. Goodnight dad. Goodnight father."

Draco and Harry said good night to Orion and Draco surprised Harry because as soon as Orion left, Draco warded the room and put up strong silencing charms before turning to look at Harry. "You. Bedroom. Now."

"Are you sure Draco?"

"I have waited twelve years for this Harry I can't wait any longer." Draco answered and pulled Harry into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? <em>**

**_Chapter thirteen will be up in three or four days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Due to how I left the last one. I decided to post this chapter early :)_**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_This chapter contains malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Draco ran into his bedroom and chuckled. Harry waved his wand and distinguished all the candles and the fire before following Draco. Harry walked into his room and shut the door behind him, feeling his jaw drop at the sight stood in front of him, the sight he had not seen for twelve years, the sight he had dreamed about since that night twelve years ago, even more so since Draco came back into his life. Draco was standing there naked.<p>

Harry looked at his slightly toned chest, eyes trailing down to his stomach where he saw a small scar, finally resting his eyes on Draco's fully erect cock, bedded in a bed of blond curls.

"Don't stand there staring." Draco walked forward and ripped Harry's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. "Keen aren't you?"

"Like I said. I have waited twelve years Harry. No more waiting."

Harry waved his wand at himself and his clothes vanished, leaving Draco to look him over.

Draco stood back and admired Harry. His toned muscular chest, his muscles making his arms bigger than he remembered. Draco may have shared Harry's bed with him, but Harry always insisted that they both wear jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, saying if he saw Draco next to naked he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"You call me for standing staring. What are you doing?" Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around Draco, moaning when he felt their erections brush against each other. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and leaned his head forward and kissed him.

Hands started to roam all over each others bodies and Draco squeaked when Harry roughly pulled him closer to him and lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

Harry laid Draco down and leaned over him. Harry placed a small kiss on his lips and started to trail his mouth downwards. Licking down Draco's neck, down his chest, stopping at his nipples, taking them into his mouth and sucking them gently making Draco moan and arch his back for more of Harry's touch.

Harry continued his way south, pausing when he came across Draco's scar which he obviously got from having Orion. Harry slowly licked the scar and started kissing past Draco's stomach reaching Draco's cock, smirking when Draco parted his legs.

Harry kissed the tip of Draco's erection that was leaking with precum. "Oh Harry, please."

Kissing down his cock, Harry took one of Draco's balls in his mouth. "Oh fuck Harry."

Harry blindly reached up for a pillow and Draco, cottoning on, lifted himself up so Harry could place the pillow under him.

Harry ran his hands down the side of Draco, finally resting on his hips. Draco let out another squeak as he was all of a sudden on his front. "Harry what are you-_oh_" Draco lost all thought when Harry parted his arse cheeks and let loose with his tongue. When Draco felt a finger join Harry's tongue, Draco lost it and came moaning out Harry's name.

Harry cleaned the mess away and turned Draco back over, he got rid of the pillow and slowly crawled up Draco, straddling his chest. Hands on the wall above the bed, Harry rose up and moved forward. "Suck." Draco tilted his head up and opened his mouth, taking in Harry's erection. Draco grabbed Harry's backside, keeping him in place as he sucked harder. Harry moaned and reached behind him, taking Draco's hands off him so he could pull back. "I'd like to come inside you." he explained, seeing confusion on Draco's face.

Harry moved down and placed himself at Draco's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, looking down at Draco. "Yes Harry."

Harry placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing forward and fully sheathing himself inside Draco, both of them moaning out loud having missed the feeling of each other for so long.

Harry first started out at a slow pace before speeding up. "Oh Harry, it's been so long."

"I know baby." Harry moaned and started to pound into Draco.

"Ah...Harry...Fuck...Yes...More...Harder Harry. Fuck me harder."

Harry picked up Draco's legs and rested them over his shoulders and started to pound into him faster than before. "Touch me Harry." Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. After a few pumps, Draco was coming for the second time that night with Harry following, emptying himself inside of Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco's legs dropped from Harry's shoulders and Harry pulled out of Draco collapsing on his back next to him. "I love you Harry." Draco said, once they got their breaths back.<p>

"I love you too baby."

Draco chuckled before frowning. "Baby?"

"Yeah."

"No Harry. Did you cast a protection charm?"

Harry leaned up on his elbow and looked at Draco. "No I thought you did."

"No Harry." They both looked down at Draco's stomach before Draco looked up at Harry. "If I do get pregnant Harry, I wouldn't mind it. Would you?"

Harry looked from Draco's stomach to looking Draco in the eye. "I would love it. I'd actually be around this time to see you and support you through it and help you raise this one."

Draco smiled and leaned up, putting his hand round the back of Harry's head and engaging him in a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was walking down a corridor on the first floor. He and Draco needed to warn Orion that Draco could be pregnant. He looked at his map and saw that him and Teddy were just walking into the boys toilets on the first floor.<p>

When Harry reached the boys toilets Orion and Teddy came tumbling out laughing. "Orion."

Orion looked up and saw his father looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't done anything."

"Did I say anything about you doing something?"

"No."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing father."

"I'll just go into the boys toilets then."

Teddy and Orion moved forward and blocked Harry's path. "Why?"

Before Harry could say anything, a loud bang came from the toilets followed by a yell. Harry went to move forward but Orion stopped him. "Father." Orion said in a pleading tone.

"Orion." Harry replied in a mocking voice. Hands on Orion's waist, Harry lifted Orion off his feet and spun him round and walked into the bathroom and saw Steven, the boy Teddy was fighting with a while ago, soaked from head to foot, clothes sticking like a second skin on him. "Steven what happened?"

"I don't know. I flushed the toilet and it blew up, soaking me." Harry went to the cubicle Steven pointed out and saw the toilet still intact.

As Harry came out the cubicle, Teddy and Orion came walking in, trying their hardest not to laugh at a still soaking Steven. Harry soon wiped the smirks from their faces when he waved his wand over Steven, drying him. "Off you go Steven." Steven went to leave and walked past a smirking Teddy and Orion, shoving them in the shoulder as he left the room.

"You two are to serve detention. Orion, yours will be tonight with me straight after dinner and Teddy, yours will be the same as Orion's but tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because of what you just did to Steven."

"How do you know whether it was us who did it to him."

"Your actions before I came in here is a start." Harry looked at Orion. "Your dad is coming later tonight because we both want to talk to you." Orion nodded. "Alright father." Harry smiled, knowing that he would never get tired of hearing that word. "Good lad." Harry walked out of the toilets but stopped at the door. "Just out of curiosity, why did you do that to Steven?"

"He still picks on Teddy because his dad was a werewolf."

"No need to do stuff like that to him. Next time he starts to call you and your dad Teddy, just tell him you are like your dad in every way and threaten to bite him."

"What if he won't believe it? He knows that when werewolves change they have to be on their own. He read about it when he found out about dad."

"Severus used to make your dad something, it was wolfsbane potion. It allowed him to transform and stay in the presence of people and not attack them. Let him read that up and when he learns that it's true, he won't pick on you then." Teddy laughed. "Thanks Uncle Harry."

"Your welcome. It would serve him right if it scared him, being a third year he shouldn't pick fights with a first year."

"I don't mind fighting him. I was winning."

"That I was surprised at, he towers over you." Harry shook his head at Teddy with a smile on his face and looked at Orion. "Tonight after dinner."

"Yes father."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter fourteen will be up in three or four days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 (SHE PASSED AGAIN!) for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner Orion showed up at his father's office. "I'm here to serve my detention father. What will I be doing?"<p>

"My favorite kind of punishment when I was here."

"And what's that?"

"Lines."

Orion groaned and pulled a face which made Harry laugh. "I had the same expression."

"What do I write."

"Well you and Teddy did something to him because he called Teddy and his dad so you will write 'Two wrongs don't make a right.' Here is your parchment." Orion smiled at the length of the paper, but his father soon wiped the smile off his face. "Front and back please."

"This isn't fair." Orion mumbled when he started to write.

"Oh?" Harry got a chair and sat on it backwards in front of Orion. "Why is that?"

"You aren't supposed to give me punishment."

"Why? Because you are my son?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't always work that way son. I always thought that I could get away with stuff at school because your granddad was one of the school governors."

Orion turned his head and saw his dad walk in and close the door behind him. Draco walked over to Harry, who stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Dad, instead of keep travelling up to the school, why don't you just live with father in his rooms, you work from home anyway and what you do at home you can do here."

"I will be doing come September, but when the holidays come, your father will be moving into the manor with us."

Orion stopped writing and leaned back. "What are you doing? You will carry out the detention your father gave you and we will talk once you have finished." Orion picked his quill back up and leaned over his parchment, mumbling as he scribbled away.

* * *

><p>When Orion filled the parchment and handed it to his father who checked it over, he was directed to his fathers rooms where his dad was, sitting on the settee. Orion sat in the chair whilst his father sat next his dad. "What's going on?"<p>

"Well, last night when you told us both that you was alright with us being together, after you left, we. That is, your father and I, we-"

"I get what you did dad."

"Well the thing is Orion, in the heat of the moment, we forgot to use protection charms."

"So you could be pregnant dad?"

"Yes Orion. We don't know if I am yet, but we wanted to tell you so you was aware of the situation."

"What do you think son?" Harry asked, looking closely at Orion. "Honestly?" Harry and Draco nodded. "I wouldn't mind having a baby brother or sister."

Harry and Draco sighed with relief. "You honestly don't mind son?"

"No dad. You both make each other happy and seeing you both happy makes me happy." Orion looked at his dad's stomach. "So you could be pregnant now?"

"I could be. I will be going to st. Mungo's tomorrow and I will find out then."

"But I will be doing my DADA exam and father will be watching us, we won't be able to find out with you."

"I know. But it's the only time she can see me. I will send a patronus."

"What do you want dad?"

"Both me and your father are hoping that I am."

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was walking between the tables that first years were sat at whilst taking exams. He kept noticing that Orion looked up every now and then. Harry knew that he was looking out for his dad's patronus. Orion actually surprised him and Draco, he seemed more excited then them, wanting a baby brother or sister.<p>

Five minutes before the exam was over a silver doe came through the doors and glided through the tables to where Harry was at the front. Orion who had just finished, looked up and watched his father stand in front of the doe, when the doe disappeared, he watched as his father walked over to McGonagall and whisper something quietly, when she nodded her head, Orion watched as his father made his way over to him.

"Orion. Have you finished your exam?"

"Yes sir."

"Come with me please." Orion stood up and followed his father from the great hall seeing students look up, wondering where Orion was going with Professor James. When the doors shut behind them, Orion spoke up. "What is it father?"

"The patronus was from your dad, his voice was a bit teary." Harry explained as they both made their way to Harry's rooms. "What did he say? Is he pregnant or isn't he?"

Harry stopped when he reached the door to his rooms and looked at his son. "No son."

They both walked in and saw Draco silently crying on the settee. Draco looked up when they came in and made their way over to him. "I really hoped I was."

"We hoped you was as well." Harry sat down next to Draco and pulled him into a hug. "Baby I'm sorry." Draco continued to cry on Harry's shoulder until Orion, who was watching his dad and father's upset, spoke up. "You know what they say dad. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

Draco chuckled and pulled away and gave his son a hug who returned it, giving his dad an extra squeeze, trying to comfort him, sorry that his dad didn't get what he wanted this time.

* * *

><p>That night when Draco was in the shower, he jumped when he felt Harry step in behind him and wrapped his arms around his midriff. "Getting all worked up Harry and then being told 'no' has only made me more determined. I want to be pregnant before Orion comes back for his second year."<p>

"Before Orion comes back for his second year I hope you will be my husband."

Draco spun round in Harry's arms. "You want to marry me?"

"I do. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry." Draco whispered before crashing his lips onto Harry's. When they pulled back for air, Harry leaned his forehead on Draco's. "There is one thing I have to do though, before we get married."

"What's that?"

"Come clean to the wizarding world, explain why I did what I did and be Harry Potter again to everyone."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

Draco stepped out of the shower and pulled Harry with him, he picked up his wand and dried them both. "Take me to bed Harry."

"With pleasure." Harry said, smiling as he picked Draco up and carried him into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter fifteen will be up in tree to four days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_A/N: Some one asked why I called it the hunter as it doesn't fit in with the story. In case anyone else is wondering. My friend helped me pick it out. Even though this is a Harry/Draco story. It is also about Orion and the constellation for Orion is 'The hunter'. :)_**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Harry woke Draco up the next morning by planting kisses all over his face, when he reached Draco's lips, he felt Draco kiss back, wrapping his arms around Harry who rolled on top of him, Harry's hand was slowly making it's way south when someone started banging on the bedroom door. "Dad? Father?" Harry and Draco jumped apart. "Orion?"<p>

Harry got out of bed and put his boxer shorts and trousers on, chucking Draco the same. He watched as Draco covered himself with the clothes he chucked him, once covered, Harry unlocked his bedroom door and saw Orion stood there. "Orion son what's the matter?"

"I have come to see if dad is alright."

"I'm fine son." Draco answered as he got off the bed and opened one of the drawers, pulling one of Harry's t-shirts over his head. "We are actually glad you are here son. We have some news for you." Draco said and followed Harry with his son into the living area. "What is it?"

"Me being told that I wasn't pregnant has only me more determined. I want to be pregnant before you come back for your second year. But there is something that your father wants before that happens."

"What's that?"

Harry sat next to Draco and looked at his son. "I want us to marry." Orion looked at Draco. "You said yes didn't you?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes son I did."

"One more thing son. When I come back to teach. I won't be coming back as Professor James. I will be coming back as Professor Potter-Malfoy."

"That means telling everyone. Going to the newspapers and becoming the centre of attention again for a while."

"I know son. But for you and your dad. I won't mind."

"When are you going to go to the papers?"

"I will be going with your dad when school finishes in five days. Do want to come as well and let the world know that you are the son of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. I'll never be bullied again."

Harry and Draco laughed. "I have to get going. I am studying with Teddy."

"That's right you have your charms exam this afternoon don't you. Good luck with it son."

"Thank you father, dad. See you later." When Orion shut the door behind him, Draco locked it and sound-proofed the room and straddled Harry. "What's this?"

"This is about to become morning sex Harry, only this time it will be on the settee instead of our bed."

"Oh. Okay then." Harry said before drawing Draco into a kiss. Harry blindly reached out and picked up his wand, vanishing both of their clothes. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth when he felt Harry magically prepare him. Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's and lifted himself up, he took hold of Harry's erection and lined it up with his entrance before lowering himself onto it, moaning at the feeling of being filled by Harry. Draco started to kiss Harry sensually as he slowly moved up and down. "Oh Draco baby this is torture."

"Torture?" Draco asked, feeling angry at Harry, he started to get off him but Harry's hands on his hips stopped. "Going at this pace when I want to pound into you, yes it is torture."

Draco felt his face go red with embarrassment. "Oh. I thought."

"I know what you thought. And believe me, sex with you will never, ever be torture, it will be more pleasurable beyond words."

Draco kissed Harry and pulled up so Harry slipped out of him and he went to the rug in front of the fireplace on his hands and knees, showing Harry his puckered hole. "Then pound into me." he told Harry in a husky voice.

Harry scrambled off the settee and knelt behind Draco, grabbed his hips and entered Draco once again. Draco started pushing back to get more of Harry, who started to pound into Draco. "Ah yes Harry, more, harder." Harry sped up and moved his hand around to the front of Draco and started to pump his leaking erection in time with his thrusts.

Soon Draco was cumming, spilling all onto the floor with Harry following, spilling all into Draco and instead of collapsing onto Draco, Harry lifted Draco up so his back was to Harry's chest and Draco threw his head back when he felt Harry kissing his neck. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too baby." Draco, with his hand in Harry's moved his hand to his stomach. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully baby." Harry repeated, kissing Draco once more.

* * *

><p>It was soon the end of the school year and Harry told McGonagall that he was going to tell the papers that he is Harry Potter and never left the wizarding world and is coming back to teach as Professor Potter-Malfoy in September.<p>

McGonagall smiled and wished him good luck and demanding to have an invite to the wedding.

* * *

><p>The day after Orion finished at Hogwarts, Harry, Draco and Orion walked into the three broomsticks which was full of reporters that Lucius had set up. The three walked to the front of the room and Orion rushed forward and hugged his grandma and granddad.<p>

Since Draco started up again with Harry, he told Lucius and Narcissa everything and two days ago was when they saw Harry for the first time since the war. Harry didn't know why he was so nervous as they greeted him like a son-in-law and welcomed him into the family. Draco told his parents what Harry was to do and Lucius set it all up.

The whole room went quiet when they saw Draco and his son walked to the front of the room with the man they all know to be Professor James, DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry stood and faced the press. "Thank you all for coming. I have come here today and asked Lucius Malfoy to set this up as I have something to tell you all." Harry took a deep breath. "I am not Evan James as you all know me to be."

"Who are you then?" one reporter shouted out.

Harry took his wand out and removed his glamour, blinking rapidly as flashes were going off as his glamour disappeared. "I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter sixteen will be up within four days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>All was quiet for a few seconds before everyone started shouting at once. Lucius put his wand to his throat and made his voice louder then everyone in the room. "QUIET." he roared. "Harry can not answer your questions if you are shouting them all at once can he. Harry will pick you out and you can ask you question and Harry will answer the best he can before pointing out someone else to ask their question. Got it?"<p>

The room went quiet and Harry threw Lucius a grateful look before picking someone near the front. "You." He said, pointing to the woman in the purple dress. "Why lie about who you were?"

"Originally I was going to leave but I was talked into staying and to stop the press following me and people pointing fingers wherever I go I just changed my name and used a glamour to look differently." After the reporters had scribbled down what he said, Harry pointed to a man wearing a brown jacket. "Why now?"

"Things came to my attention last year and it has been building up since then and gotten more serious. So I decided to come clean now before I can move on." Harry answered and pointed to a woman at the back. "Aren't you worried that you could be fired for lying to the board of governors?"

Lucius stepped forward. "I can answer that. Apart from me, the board knew that Evan James was Harry Potter."

"Why didn't you want Lucius Malfoy to know?" one bloke near the front called out. "Because he could have told Draco here. And as far as Draco was concerned I had left for the muggle world."

"Why didn't you want Draco to know? What have the Malfoy family got to do with this anyway?"

Harry looked at Draco who smiled at him and nodded. Harry faced the press once again. "The night of the battle I slept with Draco and left him to wake up alone the next morning. I have loved Draco since my sixth year. When I woke up that morning I was scared that he would regret it and reject me, so I thought that I would reject him before he rejected me. A mistake I have been paying for since it happened. I went to the newspapers two days later and told them I was leaving for the muggle world. I actually went abroad for three years. I came back, wanting to tell Draco the truth, but then I found out that Draco had a son so I assumed he married."

"Draco did you love Harry Potter back then?"

"I did. I still do."

"How did you feel when you thought that Harry had left, never to be seen again?"

Draco scowled at the man. "Use your brain. How do you think I felt."

"Have you ever married Draco?"

"No. It's always been Harry."

A female reporter walked forward and looked at Orion. "What's your name?"

"Orion James Malfoy."

"Who is your dad?"

"Draco Malfoy. He carried me."

"Who is your father?"

"Harry Potter." as soon as Orion said Harry's name, the reporters were scribbling away furiously with their quills.

"The future for us is this: I will be living with my fiance Draco Malfoy at Malfoy manor. I will be marrying him at the end of July. Our honeymoon destination is no-one's concern but mine and Draco's. I will be returning to Hogwarts as Professor Potter-Malfoy in September where my husband will be living and my son Orion and my godson Teddy will be starting their second year."

"May we get a couple of pictures before you declare this interview finished?"

"You can." Draco answered. Harry and Draco had some pictures of just the two of them, a couple of Harry and Orion, a couple of Orion and Draco and a few with all three of them.

* * *

><p>After quite a few pictures were taken, Lucius stepped forward and stopped it. "You three get going. See you all later." Harry and Draco held on to each other and had a tight hold of Orion as Draco disapparated them to the manor.<p>

When Draco, Harry and Orion apparated to the manor. Draco quickly let go off Harry and Orion and ran to the nearest restroom. Harry and Orion ran after Draco and Orion stopped when he heard his dad throw up. Harry saw Orion stop and turned his son to face him. "Your dad is fine, don't worry. I'll go and check." Harry left his son stood there and walked into the room that Draco had ran into, he saw Draco on the floor beside the toilet, looking a bit weak, running his hand through his hair, he knelt down beside him and pulled Draco to him. "Are you alright baby?"

"I will be. I have been feeling queasy all morning, worrying about the press, disapparating and apparating doesn't exactly help things." Draco started fidgeting in Harry's arms. "Where's my wand? I look awful." he mumbled.

Harry put his thumb and finger under Draco's chin and lifted his head up so they were facing each other. "You look gorgeous."

"Dad?" Harry and Draco turned and looked at the door and saw their son looking worried. "I'm fine son. It was the worrying of the press and you know how I am when I apparate."

Orion broke into a smile. "Can I go to my room?"

"Of course you can son. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." When Orion left, Draco used his wand to freshen his breath and make himself look more presentable. Harry picked Draco up off the floor and carried him to the sitting room. "Harry I don't need you to carry me. I'm fine."

"I know that. I want to carry you. You're more closer to me this way." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, nibbling his ear. Harry wanting more, picked up the pace and hurried to the sitting room where he laid Draco on down on the settee. Harry started to kiss Draco and just as he went to kneel on the settee in order to get closer to Draco they both heard, "I don't think so."

Harry groaned and pulled back and turned to see Lucius stood there with an eyebrow raised and Narcissa stood next to him with a smile on her face. "Draco was sick."

"He looks fine from where I'm standing." Lucius said, eyebrow still in place, not moving from his spot. Narcissa however rushed to Draco, putting her hand on his forehead. "I'm fine mother, it was just the worrying about this morning and you know what I'm like when disapparating and apparating."

"Your wedding is in two weeks, we need to plan because there is a lot to do." Draco stood up and pinched Harry's arse who jumped. "I'll get you for that later." he mumbled to Draco who smiled and left with Narcissa to plan for the wedding, shouting, "promises, promises." over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Over the following week, Harry hardly saw Draco. The only time Harry got to see him for more than five minutes was if he woke up before Draco and just laid looking at him. They were having the wedding at the manor and Draco wanted it all perfect, his attitude to it was 'if you want something doing right, do it yourself' and that's what he did.<p>

The morning after he revealed himself to the wizarding world Harry found himself on the front of twelve different papers he turned to the pages and saw pictures of either himself, with Orion, with Draco or with all the three of them together.

Harry's favorite photos were in the Quibbler and he wrote to Luna and asked for copies. There was one of him and Orion showing where, when Harry tapped on Orion's shoulder, Orion turned, smiled at seeing his father and hugged him tight with Harry hugging back. There was one that Harry couldn't help but chuckle at. It was Harry and Draco standing side by side, Harry's left arm wrapped around Draco's waist with his right hand on Orion's shoulder. Draco had his right arm around Harry's waist, his left hand on Orion's shoulder. When Harry and Draco leaned towards each other and shared a tender kiss, Orion looked up at his parents and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he faced the camera once more.

The one with Harry and Draco on their own was when they was in Harry's rooms at Hogwarts. Orion later admitted to taking that picture when he went to see his father and caught them both in an embrace. It showed them both standing with their side facing the camera, Draco was leaning over the table and Harry crept up behind him, he put his hands over Draco's eyes who smiled and turned round to face Harry and planted his lips on Harry's.

* * *

><p>Harry was sat eating his breakfast. It was two days before the wedding and Harry had seen Draco less and less, after pointing this out to him last night, Draco apologised, promising that they will sit down to breakfast together, followed by them having sex for the first time in two weeks.<p>

Harry had long since finished eating his breakfast and was staring at the place where Draco was meant to be, his breakfast cold.

* * *

><p>Draco was outside in the gardens up a ladder, Narcissa walked outside and saw Draco. "Draco what are you doing up there?"<p>

"The sign was wonky. I want it all perfect. If you want something doing right you have to do it yourself."

"Why didn't you use your wand?"

Draco leaned over a bit further, feeling faint, he lost his balance, falling from the ladder.

"Draco!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter seventeen will be up within four days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_This chapter is up early because of how I left the last one :)_**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. Especially with this chapter. Thank you for doing the wedding scene. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the manor in order to find Draco. All of this planning and hardly sleeping and eating wasn't doing him any good. Harry headed outside and saw Narcissa. "Why didn't you use your wand?" he heard her say to someone. Harry made his way outside to ask her if she had seen Draco when she squealed Draco's name.<p>

Looking up to where Narcissa was looking, Harry saw Draco just in time and thanks to his quick reflexes, he caught him in his outstretched arms.

Narcissa pointed her wand at Draco and woke him up. "Good catch Harry."

"Thank you Narcissa." Harry sat Draco down on a chair. "But if he wasn't so pedantic my quick think and reflexes to catch him wouldn't be necessary. But he is and it is because of him being so pedantic that he is not hardly sleeping or eating." Harry turned and looked at Draco. "What if I wasn't there to catch you?"

"But you were."

"Forget it Draco." Harry said and stormed back inside.

Draco watched as Harry went back into the manor and then turned to face his mother. "You side with me don't you?"

"No Draco I don't. You better get in there and talk to Harry because if you are not careful, you would have done all of this for nothing because Harry won't show up."

Draco sighed and stood up, walking into the manor. "Harry?" he called out.

"If father's mad at you do you really think he will answer you when you call out to him?" Draco looked at his son. "Where is he?"

"Bedroom." Draco walked off and stopped when he heard Orion snicker. He turned and faced his son. "Very clever. Which bedroom is he in?"

"West wing. Right at the very end."

"Thank you son."

* * *

><p>Draco entered the room and saw Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his back to him. "Harry?" when Harry didn't show any signs of hearing him, Draco moved forward and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry Harry. It wasn't until what you said and what mother said after you left that I realised how bad I've been."<p>

"What did Narcissa say?"

"That if I carry on, all the work will be for nothing because you won't even turn up." Draco paused and looked at Harry. "You would wouldn't you?"

Harry looked at Draco. "Of course I would. How could you even think that I wouldn't. You are just taking it too far with this wedding, you're not eating, you're not sleeping. If I didn't catch you then you would have looked, well, not a mess, but your face would have had cuts on it, and you would be dosed up on pain potion."

"I'm sorry Harry. I just want our day to be perfect."

"Will you be there on our wedding day marrying me?"

"Yes."

"Then to me it will be perfect." Draco leaned towards Harry, hesitating a little, not knowing if Harry was still angry enough not to kiss him. Harry saw the hesitation and smiled, leaning all the way in and kissing Draco who fell back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry, taking Harry with him.

"With Draco weak from lack of sleep and food I would say he needs some nutrient and sleeping potions in him Harry. Not your cock."

"Mother!" Draco said, turning his head to see Narcissa stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face. "You go and see a healer and tell them how you are and get them to give you something."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I shall drag you down there myself."

"And after our wedding night the next time we have sex will be Christmas night." Draco glared up at Harry and shoved him off him. "Gang up on me why don't you." He said as he got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a healer."

* * *

><p>The Manor Garden was beautiful, the lawns cut smooth and low, the white length of fabric stretched from the gazebo where Harry and Draco would be with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Being close friends with Harry he felt honoured when Harry asked him to marry him and Draco. There were rows of chairs on either side filled with family and friends, Harry stepped out of the Manor and walked up to the gazebo smiling as he went, when he got to the end he smiled and nodded his head at Ron who smiled back before he turned to find Draco standing at the end of the make-shift aisle.<br>The blond looked ethereal in his white robes with a gold trim, matching Harry's own except his had a green trim, on Draco's left was Lucius and on his right Orion. The trio made their way up the aisle paused just before Harry, the celebrant asked "who gives away this man to be married?"  
>Both other Malfoy's answered with "I do" before they hugged Draco and went to their seats.<p>

Harry walked forward and took Draco's hands in his and walked him the rest of the way to stand in front of Kingsley who smiled at them both before he began.

"We are all gathered here today to witness these to people to be joined in holy matrimony. I have known these two since they started Hogwarts all them years ago and I can not think of anyone more perfect for each other then these two right here. Draco and Harry are to say what they feel for each other." Kingsley turned to Draco. "When you're ready Draco."

Draco looked Harry in the eyes and smiled. "Harry. You made me fall in love with you unintentionally. I lost you once before and I am never letting you go again. To me you are: love of my life, loyal one, mighty one, my friend, my champion, my beloved." Harry put his right hand up and wiped away a stray tear from Draco with his thumb.

"Draco. You saved me and I fell in love with you, all those years ago and I never stopped. Despite all the time and space in between, you always managed to save me when I was drowning in everything. I love you Draco and I am in love with you, I always have been and I always will be. To me you are: Love of my life, loyal one, mighty one, my friend, my champion, my beloved."

* * *

><p>In their seats, Narcissa looked at her husband and was shocked to see him with slightly watery eyes. "Lucius Malfoy, are you teary?" she whispered.<p>

"No. It is because we are outside. The wind, it's made my eyes water."

"I thought it was because of their speech. If it was I was going to show my love repeatedly tonight." Lucius turned and saw his wife smiling at him. "It's not the wind. It's what the said to each other." Lucius turned back in time to see Harry and Draco placing the rings on each others fingers.

* * *

><p>"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter to be your husband. Bonded for all eternity?"<p>

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband. Bonded for all eternity?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy. Husband and husband. You may now kiss." Kingsley stated and stepped back. Harry reached out and drew Draco to him and latched his mouth onto Draco's in a passionate kiss, both smiling against each others lips as they heard everyone cheer.

They pulled away from each other. "I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Potter-Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter eighteen will be up within four days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_I don't own the song in this chapter either. Just the CD that the song is on :) _**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>That evening at the reception Harry took to wandering around the manor looking for his husband. Draco told him he had to use the bathroom but that was twenty minutes ago. He had checked the bathrooms on the first floor. No such luck yet. As he made his way onto the second floor he saw a couple of guests from the wedding walk past his and Draco's room. They both paused and looked at the door before continuing their way towards Harry. "Someone doesn't sound too healthy." They said as they walked past him.<p>

Harry raced to his and Draco's rooms and burst through the doors, shutting them behind him. he walked over to the adjourning bathroom and opened the door to see Draco pulling himself up from the floor, as he was about to straighten up, his knees gave way and he fell forward. Harry jumped forward and caught Draco, stopping him from hurting himself. "Baby."

"I'm fine Harry."

"You don't look it."

"I was just a little sick."

"I will go and get a healer."

"Harry there's no need. I was just the same when I was carrying Orion."

"Well that may be but-" Harry stopped and looked into Draco's eyes. "Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant?"

Draco smiled. "Yes Harry I am."

Harry beamed at Draco and picked him up, spinning him around. When Harry put Draco back down, Draco smiled at Harry before getting an all too familiar feeling, he pushed Harry's arms off him and spun round, emptying his stomach into the toilet once again. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't think." Draco stood up and waved his wand over himself, freshening himself up and faced Harry with a smile on his face. "It's alright. I take it you are happy."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic." Harry said and wrapped his arms around Draco crashing his lips upon his husband in a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Harry's hands were squeezing Draco's arse and Draco's right hand was making it's way to Harry's cock, squeezing it through the material when he felt it was hard. Both of them were that wrapped up in each other, neither noticed the door opening, or camera going off.

* * *

><p>Ron walked out of the manor with a grin on his face. Everyone looked at Ron when he entered the gazebo. "Well Ron? You are Harry's best man. Where is he? What's he doing?" Hermione asked.<p>

Ron smiled at his wife before taking his wand out. "Harry is inside the manor." he told everyone there. "As for what he is doing." Ron transfigured a table into a screen and placed a photo on it before enlarging it for all the guests to see. Some wolf whistled, some laughed and some cheered. Narcissa and Molly however stormed into the manor in order to find the newlyweds.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco jumped apart when they bathroom door burst open. Harry and Draco turned and saw an angry Molly and Narcissa stood there. "Harry James Potter Malfoy." Molly screeched. Followed by Narcissa. "And Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy."<p>

"How dare you both-"

"Leave your guests whilst-"

"You both sneak away to do-"

"Something that you should have the-"

"Willpower to not jump on each-"

"Other. You have guests-"

"Wondering where you are and-"

"Here you both are acting-"

"Like a couple of-"

"Randy teenagers who-"

"Can't keep it in their-"

"Trousers for five minutes."

Harry and Draco stood heads going from side to side as Molly and Narcissa scarily finished each others sentences. "We was just celebrating ."

"You can celebrate tonight boys."

"Mum I'm pregnant." Harry ducked his head and winced as Molly and Narcissa squealed, the two women rushed forward and Molly hugged Harry and Narcissa hugged Draco, Molly and Narcissa were back to back, making it so Harry and Draco were facing each other over the women's shoulder. Harry looked puzzled at Draco who just smiled at his husband and winked.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco walked back in the gazebo, arms around each other when Pansy walked up to them both, she gave Harry a dark look, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco, before she looked at Draco. It's time for your first dance as a married couple in about five minutes. Do you know what song you are to have as your first dance as a married couple?"<p>

"No I don't actually. Harry picked the song."

"That's a shame because I have a few songs that would really suit."

"Like what?"

"Like: even angels fall, one and only, how do I live without you."

"Pansy." Draco warned her, knowing full well what she was doing, Draco glanced sideways at Harry and saw him starting to look regretful, Pansy seeing this carried on. "Last goodbye, come back to me, where'd you go? Love hurts."

"Pansy that is enough." Draco turned to Harry. "Don't you dare look sorry." he said before turning back to Pansy. "Why can't you just let it drop Pansy. I love Harry and he loves me. Yes it nearly destroyed me when he left but I got better as time went on. Since Harry has been back in my life my heart is whole again. You need to put aside these feelings Pansy if I can forgive him then so can you and if not then you being here is a waste of time."

"You'd choose him over me? I'm your friend."

"And he's my husband."

"I give it six weeks before you be listening to the song 'how can you mend a broken heart' hoping it will tell you the answer Draco."

Draco went to say something else when Harry stopped him. "Leave her Draco. Lets go and have our first dance. Maybe after that they can put Pansy's song on."

Draco frowned. "What's that?"

"Who let the dogs out. Or 'little miss piggy' though looking at her, I'd say 'little miss pugsy.'" Draco laughed, causing Pansy to stamp her foot and storm from the tent.

"Join me on the dance floor for our first dance husband?" Harry asked as the song Harry picked out was about to start.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand, letting himself be led onto the dance floor. Harry nodded at the man in charge of the music and took Draco in his arms as the music started up.

For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
>Someone I've needed so long<br>For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
>Somehow I know I'll be strong<p>

For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
>Long before I knew<br>Oh someone warm like you  
>Would make my dream come true<br>Yeah yeah yeah

For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
>Not like it's hurt me before<br>For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
>I'm not alone anymore<p>

For once, I can say, "This is mine, you can't take it"  
>As long as I know I have love, I can make it<br>For once in my life, I have someone who needs me  
>Hey yeah, oh baby, oh baby<p>

Orion sat next to Teddy and smiled at the sight of his parents. They both watched as Harry would gently push Draco away from him, spin him, then lead him back into his embrace and kiss him before spinning them both, making Draco laugh, Harry laughing along with him. "I think there must be something more going on with my parents Teddy."

Teddy looked from Harry and Draco and looked at Orion. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at them both. They can't stop smiling."

"It's their wedding day. Of course they will be happy." They both went back to watching the happy couple dance. Harry spun Draco before holding him in an embrace a few times more before the lyrics started up again. Draco resting his head on Harry's shoulder, letting go of Harry's hands to wrap his arms around him as Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco.

For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
>Not like it's hurt me before<br>For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
>I'm not alone anymore<p>

For once, I can say, "This is mine, you can't take it"  
>As long as I know I have love, I can make it<br>For once in my life, I have someone who needs me

Oh for once in my life, yeah somebody like needs me  
>Ooh baby<p>

When the song ended, Harry pulled Draco into a passionate kiss."I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Potter-Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter nineteen will be up within four days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_This chapter is just their wedding night ;)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>After the reception when everyone went home, Draco led Harry inside the manor. "We have the manor to ourselves tonight. Mum and father have gone to stay in one of the other houses and Teddy and Orion are at the burrow tonight. We can make as much noise as we want."<p>

Harry grinned and kissed Draco, making him yell out in surprise when Harry picked him up bridal style and carried his new husband through the manor to their room.

"Harry I can walk."

"I know that but in the muggle world it is tradition for the bride to be carried over the threshold."

"I'm not the bride."

"You're wearing white aren't you?"

"Yes but so are you."

"Yes. But which of us is pregnant?"

"Me."

"Exactly." Harry said, smirking. Draco just rolled his eyes and latched his lips on to Harry's neck as he continued to carrying him to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Once they were in their room, Draco took his wand out and vanished all of their clothing. "Eager aren't you?"<p>

"Very Harry."

Harry laid Draco down on the bed and gently climbed over him to lay at the side of him. Draco frowned at Harry. "Why aren't you on top of me?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't Harry. Couples have sex all the way through their pregnancies." when Harry continued to look unsure, Draco pushed Harry onto his back and laid on top of him. "I know. Because you are that worried, why don't you bottom and continue to do so until we check with the healer to see if it is safe and have your mind put at rest."

Harry cupped Draco's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco replied before leaning down to capture his husbands lips. "Are you sure Harry. First time does hurt."

"I'm sure. Make love to me Draco." Draco lifted himself up an kissed Harry on the lips before making his way downwards, past his chin, down his neck, over his collar bones, darting his tongue out licking his way over Harry's chest, down to his stomach, pausing at Harry belly button, dipping his tongue in.

Harry lay there enjoying his husbands movements as he felt that incredible tongue of his go lower and lower, he let out a loud groan of both surprise and pleasure when he felt Draco's mouth surround his cock. "Ah yes Draco." Harry looked down and saw the blond head bobbing up and down.

When Draco felt Harry trying his hardest not to thrust up into his mouth, he pulled away and laid on his back, his head level with Harry's cock. Harry leaned up on his elbows and looked down. "Draco?"

"Fuck my mouth Harry."

"What?" Harry heard what he said, he just couldn't believe it.

"Fuck my mouth." Draco repeated. Harry rolled over so the tip of his erection was just inside Draco's parted mouth. Draco reached up and took hold of Harry's arse cheeks and squeezed, Harry started thrusting slowly in and out of his husbands mouth, not wanting to be too rough, but when he felt a hand leave his arse only to return again with a resounding 'SLAP' Harry got faster and started to pound into Draco's all to willing mouth. Draco let his hands slid from Harry arse, down to his thighs and back up again. He brought one of his hands to the front and started to fondle Harry's balls, gently pulling them. When Harry yelled he was cumming, he went to pull away but Draco quickly kept him in place so Harry would cum in his mouth.

Harry who was still thrusting looked down at Draco as best he could. "Draco I'm about to cum." he wasn't sure if Draco would be alright swallowing his cum because of being pregnant.

Draco must have known what Harry was thinking and raised his hand, bringing it down again with a 'SLAP' making Harry lose it and cum, spilling all into his husbands mouth who greedily drank it all. Only when Harry had finished emptying himself into Draco mouth was he allowed to pull back and drop onto the bed on his back at the side of Draco. "Wow Draco."

Draco leaned up and looked at Harry who was looking at him, panting heavily, getting his breath back. "Someone likes to be slapped." he said with a smirk on his face, that got bigger when Harry went red. Before Harry could answer he felt himself being turned on to his front. "On your knees Harry, leaning on your elbows." Harry did as he was told and Draco got behind him, he grabbed the globes of Harry's arse and parted his cheeks and licked around the puckered entrance, before inserting his tongue.

"Oh gods Draco." Harry moaned. "What are you doing to me?"

Draco wrapped one hand around the head of his cock, gathering the precum that was there on his fingers and pushed one finger inside Harry along with his tongue. "Ah Draco." Draco pulled his mouth away and smirked. A second finger joined the first, slowly followed by a third. Draco started to fuck Harry fast with his fingers.

"AH. Enough Draco. I want your cock." Draco pulled his fingers out and leaned all the way forward, placing a kiss on Harry's back before taking his cock and pushing his way all the way forward until he was fully inside Harry for the first time, he paused for a few seconds to give Harry time to adjust and enjoyed the feeling of being inside of Harry. "Okay. Move."

Draco started thrusting in and out of Harry. "Draco. Faster." Draco gripped Harry's hips and started thrusting hard. "Oh Draco." Draco pulled out of Harry and turned him over and entered him again. Harry put his hand around the back of Draco's head and Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Grey meeting green as he picked up his pace again, pounding into Harry who's hands went from the back of Draco's head to rake down his back, leaving scratch marks.

Draco took hold of Harry's cock and started to pump it vigorously with his thrusts. Harry arched his back, head going back, eyes rolling back as he screamed out Draco's name and came for the second time, spilling all onto both of their stomachs. After three more thrusts, Draco came, emptying himself in Harry as he dropped forward onto Harry who held him in his arms. Harry rolled them both onto their side and pulled away a little as he picked up his wand and cleaned the mess in between them. Draco gently pulled out of Harry and turned over so that Harry was spooning him from behind, his hand joining Harry's as it did loving strokes on his stomach. "I love you Draco." Harry said and started to place butterfly kisses on Draco's neck. "I love you too Harry." Harry placed one last kiss on Draco's shoulder and laid his head on the pillow along with Draco's and fell soundly asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter twenty will be up in a couple of days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Canadian-23 for her help with the french words in this chapter. Thank you for your help :) x_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Draco and Harry in the shower. Draco had his arms around Harry's neck with his head thrown back as Harry was pumping them both furiously with his lips attached to Draco's neck, biting, licking and sucking it. "Oh Harry. Harry I'm close." Draco started to thrust harder into Harry's hand "AH. HARRY!" he screamed and came with Harry shortly following. Draco slumped forwards, Harry wrapping his arms around him. "What time do we leave for our honeymoon?" Draco panted out.<p>

"Just after noon. We have a couple of hours yet."

They both stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Whilst Harry was still drying himself off, Draco opened the door to go into their room to get their clothes. As soon as Draco stepped from the bathroom, he let out a yell and quickly turned, running back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Harry jumped at Draco's yell and watched in confusion as his husband ran back in the bathroom and shut the door behind him, his back to Harry, showing him the scratch marks he made from the night before.

"Draco what-?" Harry didn't get to finish his question as Draco shouted through the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see you before you left."

Harry frowned. _Was that Narcissa?_ "Why didn't you wait downstairs or shout up when you didn't see us in the bedroom. I was naked."

"I've seen it all before Draco."

"Twenty odd years ago. Yes mother." Harry laughed causing Draco to throw him a look over his shoulder. "Harry is in here as well and we need our clothes which are where you are. Just go downstairs and wait in the dining room, we'll be there once we are dressed."

Harry walked over to the door. "Has she gone?" Draco opened the door a little and poked his head through. The room was empty and the door was shut. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Harry and Draco walked into the dining room hand in hand and saw Lucius sat at the table reading this mornings' daily prophet and Narcissa was sat next to him drinking a cup of tea.<p>

"Your mother said your back was covered in scratch marks Dragon, with you being pregnant I thought you was the bottom in the relationship." Lucius said from behind his paper. Both men blushed bright red before Draco answered. "I do. But Harry was worried about hurting the baby."

"Oh honey you won't hurt the baby. During my fourth month of carrying you. Your father had to continuously take stamina potions because I physically wore him out because I was that horny."

Draco pulled a face. "Ugh. I don't wanna know" he said, shuddering.

Harry chuckled and led Draco to the table, holding the chair out for him to sit down before sitting down himself. "We'll have some breakfast then get going."

"Was it your first time bottoming Harry?"

"Mother please."

"Did you use protection spells?"

"Father p-" Draco stopped, realisation dawning on his face. "No." Narcissa took her wand out and pointed it at Harry's stomach whispering a spell. When nothing happened, she looked at them both. "You're not pregnant Harry."

"We have unprotected sex and I don't get pregnant."

"Some wizards can't carry. Draco has a higher risk of getting pregnant because he is a full blooded pure blood."

"So what are the chances of me getting pregnant?"

"Very little Harry." Narcissa answered smiling at Harry.

* * *

><p>Just under two hours later, Harry and Draco took a portkey to their destination. They shrunk their luggage and said bye to Lucius and Narcissa, telling them that they will see them in two weeks and joined hands as they both touched the glowing portkey.<p>

Harry and Draco landed in a posh room and Harry checked Draco over to see if he was alright, because if he felt a little sick , he wanted to see if Draco was fine. "I'm fine Harry."

Harry enlarged their luggage and walked out of the room with Draco. As soon as they left the room, some of the staff rushed over and took their luggage from them and followed them to reception.

The woman at the desk looked up. "Puis-je vous aider?" (May I help you.) "M. et M. Potter-Malefoy." (Mr and Mr Potter Malfoy) Draco said, stepping in front of Harry.

The woman behind the desk smiled at them both. "M. Harry et Drago Potter-Malefoy. Bienvenue à Paris. Votre père nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous informer de l'heure de votre arrivée. Vous êtes dans la suite penthouse, et nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre séjour." (Mr Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy. Welcome to Paris. Your father has sent an owl to inform us of your arrival time. You're in the penthouse suite, and we hope you enjoy your stay.)

"Merci" Harry said smiling at the woman before taking Draco's hand in his and walked towards the elevator. "Is the word 'Merci' all you know?"

"I know how to say yes as well. How do you know how to speak french anyway?"

"I have been to Paris many times before."

"After the war I came and lived here for three years Draco and I still don't know how to speak french."

"Well if you lived here before, then you have already seen the sights. There is no reason to leave our hotel room."

"Not for a couple of days no, but I want to see the places I didn't get the chance to see when I was here years ago."

* * *

><p>When they were in their room with the door closed and locked behind them, Harry wasted no time in stripping him and Draco bare. He picked Draco up, who wrapped his legs around Harry who carried them both over to the bed. Harry laid Draco on he bed and laid on top of him, he leaned down and engaged Draco in a kiss which quickly turned passionate. When they both pulled back for air, Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I want to bottom again."<p>

"Harry you heard what my mother said. You won't hurt-"

"I know. But I enjoyed it more than I thought I would."

"Only if you're sure."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure." Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and rolled them both over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter twenty one will be up in two days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_Thank you to Canadian-23 for her help with the french in this chapter as well :) x_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up, flat on his back with Draco on top of him, he felt Draco still buried inside of him from the night before and smirked at his sleeping husband. An idea coming to mind. Harry started clenching around Draco, who started to moan, but otherwise, slept on.<p>

Harry slowly rolled them both over and sat up so he was straddling Draco. He smiled at his sleeping husband and started to rise a little before sinking back down, Harry reached behind him and found Draco's balls, gently squeezing and pulling them as he started to get faster. When Harry gave his balls a hard squeeze, Draco woke up with a start. "Good morning."

Draco seeing his husband, already hard and slowly riding him, hardened at the sight.

Harry feeling Draco get hard, picked up his pace and started to bounce on his husbands cock.

"Fuck Harry." Draco moaned as he grabbed a hold of Harry's hips as he got faster.

"I thought you were." Harry smirked. Draco wiped the smirk of Harry's face when his right hand left Harry's hip and moved round to the back and slapped Harry's arse. "Oh Draco. Do that again."

"Kinky fucker." Draco smirked as he slapped Harry's arse again. Harry moaned and came, spilling all onto Draco's stomach and chest, yelling out his name. After three more thrusts, Draco came deep inside of Harry.

"What a wake up call." Draco panted. Harry cleaned them and lifted himself up and collapsed on to the bed next to Draco.

Harry and Draco spent all day in bed in each others arms, enjoying the chance to do so whilst they could.

* * *

><p>The rest of their honeymoon Draco took Harry to places he had always liked to visit when he used to come before. Eiffel Tower, La Conciergerie, Musee d'Orsay, Musee du Louvre, Sacre-Coeur, Sainte-Chapelle, Arc de Triomphe, Bohemian Paris, Musee Picasso , Notre Dame de Paris. The list went on Harry had been amazed at all of them. they went to a different place each day. They would wake up, make love, have breakfast followed by sex in shower. They would then go out to where Draco would take them, followed by spending the evening in the hotel room and making love before falling asleep in each other's arms.<p>

Soon the day came when they were to leave and go home. They both had to admit that even though they enjoyed their honeymoon, they wanted to go home. They both went down to the hotels reception and handed their card key back over. The woman who greeted them was behind the desk again with a smile on her face. "Avez-vous tous les deux profiter de votre séjour?" (Did you both enjoy your stay?)

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Harry. "Tout à fait. Merci pour ce séjour très agréable." (Absolutely. Thank you for a pleasant stay.)

"Vous êtes les bienvenus. Nous espérons vous revoir lors de votre pochain voyage." (You are welcome. We hope to see you when you travel pochain.)

Draco smirked. "Oh oui. Je pense que nous voulons une chambre avec un temps fort lit d'à côté. Nous avons presque rompu celle que nous avions." (Oh yes. I think we will want a room with a stronger bed next time. We almost broke the one we had.)

The woman behind the desk blushed at what Draco said and Harry looked from her to Draco. "What did you say?"

"Nothing Harry."

"You said something. She blushed."

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco arrived home at Malfoy manor to be greeted by a furious Lucius who was covered in, what Harry and Draco only guessed as, green goo. "Father. What happened?"<p>

"You got married and went on your honeymoon leaving us to look after our grandchild and his best friend. That's what happened." Lucius glared at them both before snapping. "Just do it. It's obvious you are dying to." with that, Harry and Draco burst out laughing. Draco raised his wand at Lucius and cast a cleaning charm. Nothing happened.

"No use Draco. This is what your son and his friend dumped on an unsuspecting me and it will disappear on it's own in four hours."

"How long have you been like that?"

Lucius cast a tempus charm. "Three hours fifty nine minutes and thirty five seconds. If I am still still like this after four hours then I assure you, I will only have one grandchild and that will be the one you are currently carrying."

"Dad you're pregnant?" Draco turned around and saw Orion stood there with Teddy. "I am. Seven weeks. I found out two days before the wedding." Orion moved forward and hugged his dad and his father, not letting go, he looked up at them, with a big smile on his face. "Have you thought of names? what about clothes, can we go shopping, why tell Grandma and Grandpa first? I'm going to be a big brother! When is it going to be born? Do you know if it's a boy or girl? Will you find out before it's born?"

Before Harry or Draco could even begin to start answering the questions that were fired at them, Lucius snapped. "That's it." Harry and Draco turned back to Lucius and Teddy and Orion looked around them to see Lucius who was still covered in green. "It has now been four hours and two minutes. Orion. I'm going to count to five."

Teddy took something out of his pocket and threw it at Lucius who stumbled back. "There you go." Harry said as Lucius returned to his normal self. "Back to your old scowling self. No harm done."

"No harm done? I had to cancel an important meeting because of this. Draco was never like this as a child, so he doesn't get it from his dad. I blame you Harry."

"I am happy to take full blame for it."

"Harry you wasn't even here. Orion is old enough. If he is stupid enough to get caught then he should stand up to the punishment given." Draco said, taking hold of Harry's arm. "It's alright Draco. Lucius couldn't do anything to me anyway."

"And why do you think that?" Lucius sneered.

"Because Narcissa wants plenty of grandchildren. You do anything to me Draco won't be able to have anymore children. Do you really want to face Narcissa's' wrath?"

"Draco could always find someone else?"

"He didn't in the twelve years we were apart. Do you really think Narcissa will wait another twelve years?"

"No I wouldn't." Narcissa walked up to Harry and Draco and kissed them both on the cheek welcoming them home before linking her arm in Lucius'. "You leave them alone Lucius. Orion and Teddy are just kids. You know what kids are like."

"Yeah. And what I got up to at home father and what I did at school are two completely different things." Draco confessed.

"Don't I know it." Harry mumbled. Lucius sighed and looked at Orion who looked nervous. Lucius smiled at his grandson and Orion beamed back before running outside to play with Teddy.

After Orion and Teddy ran outside, Lucius and Narcissa walked away leaving Harry and Draco standing there. Harry turned and kissed Draco on the lips. "Welcome home baby."

"You too Harry." Draco smiled before kissing Harry back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? <em>**

**_Chapter twenty two will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry and Draco returned from seeing the healer. All was fine and the baby was healthy. The healer ensured Harry that in no way will he hurt the baby by having sex with Draco. Harry had believed Narcissa when she told them before they went on their honeymoon, but being told by a healer made Harry feel better. Harry also got a check up whilst there as Harry bottomed the entire time whilst away and even with out protection charms, Harry wasn't pregnant. Now Harry knew that he couldn't hurt the baby at all, Harry took Draco home and made love to him, preparing him without magic before sheathing himself in Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week later that Harry went to see Bill and Fleur. Draco still hadn't told him what he said to that woman in Paris to make her blush like that so he went to see Fleur and show her the memory of them checking out. After seeing the memory, Fleur giggled and told Harry what Draco had said, making Bill laugh and Harry turn red before muttering a 'thank you' and returning to Malfoy manor.<p>

Harry couldn't believe what Draco had said to that woman. No wonder she blushed. Harry asked his son where his dad was and was told he was in their room. Harry looked at Orion's face and decided it was a too innocent look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing father."

"I don't believe you. I had the same look when I was your age. Just stay clear from your grandfather." Orion smiled. "I haven't been anywhere near him."

"What about any of his rooms?"

"No I haven't been near any of his rooms."

"Then why do you have an innocent look on your face?"

"Probably because I am innocent because I haven't done anything."

"We shall see." Harry said, narrowing his eyes. He was walking away when he heard a small laugh from Orion. He whirled around. "Alright son what is it?"

Orion smirked. "Je pense que nous voulons une chambre avec un temps fort lit d'à côté. Nous avons presque rompu celle que nous avions." ( I think we will want a room with a stronger bed next time. We almost broke the one we had.)

Harry felt his eyes go wide. "You speak french?"

"Yes. Fleur fire called apologising for the embarrassment and I told her I'd pass the message on."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. And wash up before you go to bed."

"I will do. I have already said night to dad. Night father."

"Good night son." Harry said and watched his son turn and walk away from him.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into his and Draco's rooms, determined to have it out with Draco but stopped and forgot everything he came to talk to Draco about when he saw his husband laying on his back, wearing just his boxer shorts sleeping peacefully, his right arm was bent up so his hand was on the pillow at the side of his face and his left hand was resting on his stomach.<p>

Harry stripped down to his boxer shorts and got on the bed next to Draco. He carefully moved Draco's hand from his stomach and started to place butterfly kisses on his stomach where his hand had just been. Draco's eyelids fluttered as he started to wake under Harry's ministrations. He lifted his left hand and carded his fingers through Harry's hair, Harry looked up and saw sleepy grey eyes staring back at him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been to see Fleur to show her the memory, and ask her what it was you actually said to that woman to make her blush and after leaving in embarrassment she fire called here to apologise only for Orion to answer and laugh at my awkwardness."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Of course you are. I just have one thing to say to you as in what I think to what you said."

"What's that?"

"Let's see if this bed is stronger than the one in Paris." Draco smirked and pulled Harry up to lay on top of him. "Pound into me me hard Harry." Harry vanished they boxer shorts leaving them both naked. Harry magically prepared Draco and lined his cock up with Draco's entrance and thrust into Draco roughly causing Draco to moan out loud at the intrusion. "Oh fuck Harry." Harry started to pound into Draco, head buried in Draco's neck as Draco thrust downwards to feel more of Harry.

"Faster Harry. Harder." Harry pulled out of Draco and spun him over on to his hands and knees and entered roughly from behind. "Oh Harry." Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hips and sped up with his thrusting. Draco wrapped his hand around his erection and started pumping it furiously in time with Harry's thrusts. "Cum for me baby." Harry said huskily and Draco came screaming Harry's name with Harry following shortly screaming Draco's name.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed, pulling Draco into his arms and covered them both up. "Looks like this bed is stronger than the one in Paris." Draco mumbled, half asleep. Harry chuckled and kissed Draco on top of his head and held him closer as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry had to be at the school two days early to get everything ready. Harry went to Hogwarts and got everything ready for the new year. He left for Hogwarts at ten in the morning and didn't get back until five in the evening.<p>

He knew that sleeping at the school would be a lot easier but, doing it this way means he gets to take his son to platform nine and three quarters and see him off for the first time before apparating to Hogwarts along with Draco who was to live there with Harry. Draco still worked but because he worked from home before, he saw no reason why he couldn't do it from Hogwarts.

Harry watched as the students made their way into the great hall, he noticed that if the people weren't staring at him, they were staring at Orion. Harry had no need to glamour himself anymore since the meeting Lucius had set up, he knew that there would be stares once he got back to Hogwarts, but to stare at Orion as well? Once the first years were sorted into their houses and McGonagall gave her welcoming speech, Harry stood up to say a few words.

"I would just like to say, yes I am Harry Potter and used to go under the name Evan James and use a glamour charm, reasons being, they were printed in the daily prophet. I knew that I would get stares when I came back to teach, I can deal with the stares as I have had no choice but to put up with them growing up. However, I must ask that you do not stare at my son Orion, he never knew who I was until after Christmas. None of this is his doing but my own. You want to stare at someone then stare at me. Not my son."

Harry sat down and McGonagall clapped. "Well spoken Professor Potter-Malfoy." she said looking at Harry before looking at the students. "I suggest you take his words into account. Let the feast begin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter twenty three will be up tomorrow._**

**_Review? :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>After the feast Orion went to his father's rooms with Teddy. Harry who was sat on the settee reading the paper looked up when he saw his son and Teddy enter. "Boys, what's up?"<p>

"I wanted to ask you something father."

Harry moved over on the settee and patted the space next to him for Orion to sit, which he did do. "What did you want to ask me son?"

"What was with the speech you gave before the feast? People were staring, but I didn't mind."

"Your father didn't at first. But it went from staring to pointing, to whispering behind hands, to people calling him thinking that he could get whatever he wants and get away with anything because he was Harry Potter." Draco said as he came out of the bedroom wearing loose bottoms and one of Harry's t-shirts.

"That's right." Harry said as Draco sat down beside Harry. "And I don't want the same thing happening to you. People calling you and saying that you think you could get anything because you're my son." Orion smiled and nodded. Teddy walked over to Harry and gave him a brief hug, saying goodnight followed by Orion who hugged both Harry and Draco and said goodnight before leaving with Teddy.

Draco watched his son leave, shutting the door behind him and leaned into Harry, rest his head on his shoulder. Harry lifted his arms up and put his arm around Draco, bringing him closer. "Are you tired baby?" Harry felt Draco nodded into his shoulder. Harry smirked and withdrew his arm. "You get going to bed then, I'll be along soon." Draco stood up and grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him up. "I don't think so Potter. I'm not _that _tired." Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist and lifted him up, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry as his arms wrapped themselves around Harry's neck. "Correction. It's Potter-Malfoy."

"Less talking. More fucking." Draco said before crashing his lips upon Harry's as Harry blindly made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was four weeks later on a Saturday afternoon that Orion and Teddy came bounding into Harry and Draco's rooms. Draco who was straddling Harry at the time, his lips glued to Harry's jumped off Harry when the door banged open. They both hastily tried to straighten their clothes and were relieved when neither Orion nor Teddy noticed as they looked excited themselves. "We're in." Orion shouted as he stopped in front of his parents. "In what son?" Draco asked.<p>

"The Gryffindor quidditch team."

Harry stood up and hugged them both followed by Draco. "Well done. What positions do you play?"

"I got chaser." Teddy beamed. Harry gave him a one armed hug. "Well done. I'm proud of you." Harry looked at his son. "And you?"

"Like father like son, I got seeker."

"Like father like son indeed." Harry said and hugged Orion the same way he hugged Teddy. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>It was two days later when Draco had his weekly check up with Madam Pomfrey. Normally she would check him every month then every two week at six months then every week at his seven and a half month. But because Draco had trouble carrying Orion, she wanted to do weekly check ups. "Well your baby has a strong heartbeat and he or she is very healthy."<p>

"When can you see whether the baby is a boy or girl?" Harry asked.

"On your sixteen week mark which will be four months. It's normally about five months in the muggle world but with magic, there are ways of finding out sooner." Madam Pomfrey looked from Draco to Harry. "You will probably be needing a stamina potion from me and in about four weeks and it will be best to keep some with you at all times."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Because Harry. Around the fourth month of pregnancy the carrier will become very horny."

"Seriously?" Harry said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes Harry. Pregnancies with women, they get horny but, the men seem to be a lot worse. Draco will probably be jumping on you whenever you have five minutes."

Harry blushed. "Me and Draco have never been that quick whilst having sex."

"With Draco being horny. He won't want to be taking his time." Harry felt himself getting redder and redder. "Can we go now please?"

Poppy smiled. "Of course. See you next week." Harry helped Draco off the bed and led him from the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>When they got back to their rooms Draco wrapped his arms around Harry who seemed a bit out of it. "Harry are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine. Um. When do you enter your fourth month?"

Draco chuckled. "In three weeks. Don't worry Harry. Are you not happy with the fact that come three weeks we will be having more sex then usual?"

Harry turned in Draco's arms. "Of course not. It's just that how Poppy described it, we will be having sex about twenty times a day."

"Oh stop exaggerating. You still have thirty minutes left of your free period. Want to do anything to pass the time?" Draco said grinding his erection into Harry who groaned. "You bet." Harry grinned, he took his wand out and locked their door and put up silencing charms before ridding them of their clothes. Draco pulled away and slapped Harry on the arse. "Come on you kinky fucker. Bed." Harry stood and watched Draco's arse as he walked away before slowly following the blond into the bedroom.

When Harry reached the doorway he saw Draco lying on the bed, legs spread, one hand running slowly up and down his cock whilst the other hand was being used to fingering himself. "From the looks of things, you don't need me." Harry smirked.

"Just your cock. Now get that sexy arse of your over here." Harry chuckled and made his way over to his husband, laying down on top of Draco. Harry removed Draco's fingers and replaced them with his own. "Oh gods Harry." Harry added a third finger and started to fuck Draco roughly with his fingers. "More Harry. More. Please."

Harry took his fingers out and lined his cock up before thrusting forward, moaning when he was fully inside of Draco. "Oh yes Harry."

"Draco." Harry moaned as he sped up with his thrusts, getting faster and faster. He took hold of Draco's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrust. "AH! Gods Harry I love you."

"I love you too baby." Harry panted. "Cum for me." and Draco did, covering Harry's hand and both of their stomachs with Harry following coming deep inside of Draco. Harry pulled out of Draco and cleaned them both up. Harry got off the bed and started to get dressed, smiling at his husband who had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter twenty four will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>On the third of November on the Saturday morning came Orion and Teddy's first quidditch match. Harry was sat in the professors box with Draco at the side of him, his hand resting on his just visible bump.<p>

"Welcome to the first quidditch game of the season and and today's game is Slytherin vs GRYFFINDOR." Harry looked and saw that seventh year Gryffindor Terry Johnson was commentating. The doors opened and the players from both teams flew up into the air. "The Gryffindor team have two new players this year. We have Teddy Lupin as Chaser and Orion Potter-Malfoy as seeker." The players took their positions and Orion sat on his broom above the rest of his team, facing the fourth year Slytherin seeker.

Terry Johnson spoke out once more. " The bludgers are released. Followed by the golden snitch, which is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the snitch ends the game. Now Madam Hooch steps out on to the field to begin the game."

"I want a clean game. From all of you." She picked up the quaffle and threw it into the air.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins."

Orion could do nothing but watch the game until he spotted the snitch. Five minutes into the game Orion cheered as Teddy, stole the quaffle of a Slytherin player, dodged the bludger a beater hit his way and threw the quaffle, getting Gryffindor their first ten points of the game.

In the stands Harry and Draco jumped up and started cheering and clapping along with the other Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>Finally after thirty minutes into the game, Orion spotted the snitch. Unfortunately for him, so did the Slytherin seeker, he went after Orion, quickly catching up with him. As they both flew past the Professors' stand, the Slytherin seeker elbowed Orion. "You'll never catch me Malfoy."<p>

Harry watched Orion elbow him back and looked at Draco who was smirking. "This is like twenty years ago at our first match."

Draco smirked. "Yeah. 'You'll never catch me Potter.' I wonder if he will land on his arse and bounce like I did."

Orion and the Slytherin seeker flew in circles chasing the snitch. Orion falling behind and then catching up, speeding ahead in front. The Slytherin seeker caught up with him and elbowed him again. "You'll never catch the snitch Malfoy." he sneered as he reached his arm out. Orion could see that the Slytherin seeker almost had the snitch. Remembering the handles on the back of his broom, Orion placed his feet upon them and pushed himself forward, jumping off his broom, past the Slytherin seeker and caught the little golden snitch, feeling it flutter against his closed hand as he dropped back on to his broom. He looked back at the Slytherin seeker who was baring his teeth at him. "It's Potter-Malfoy." Orion corrected as he held his arm up high to show everyone the snitch. "ORION POTTER-MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

Orion jumped when he felt himself pulled from his broom and pulled into a tight hug. It was only when he pulled back that he realised that he must have landed on his broom near the Professors' stand as he looked up at his dad and father. "Brilliant catch son. I'm so proud of you. That catch was way better then my first catch."

"I know I read about it. Catching the snitch in your mouth." Orion laughed. Draco handed him back his broom. "Thanks dad." he said before getting on it and flying down on to the pitch where Teddy ran at him and hugged him, laughing.

* * *

><p>That night Harry was in the shower. Draco had entered his fourth month of pregnancy and so far today, they had had sex six times. The last time, only thirty minutes ago, Harry had been marking papers when Draco came in, pushed his chair away from his desk, undone Harry's trousers, pulling his cock out before pulling down his own and sinking on to Harry's cock without any preparations and started to bounce up and down. Draco fell asleep afterwards and Harry carried him and laid him on the bed and went in the shower, hopefully now, Draco was down for the night.<p>

No such luck, Harry looked over his shoulder when he heard the shower door open and watched as Draco stepped in and put his hands on his shoulders. "I want you Harry."

"Again?"

"Yes Harry. I want to be in you." Draco held Harry's hands against the shower wall and thrust into Harry who moaned, having no trouble as Harry was still stretched from that afternoon. "Oh Draco."

"Oh yes Harry." Draco got faster and thrust vigorously in and out of Harry as Harry wrapped his hand around his own member and stroked it viciously in sync with Draco's thrusts. With a loud cry, Harry came all over the shower wall as Draco came deep inside of Harry.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later when Harry went with Draco to see Poppy, today they will be finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. Draco laid on the bed and Harry sat on the edge of it as Poppy did her usual spells to check Draco over. "Congratulations gentlemen, you both have a very healthy baby girl." she said smiling.<p>

Draco did a small laugh and looked at Harry in time to see him drop off the bed and onto the floor. "HARRY!" Draco scrambled off the bed and knelt on the floor next to him. "Harry wake up."

Poppy, using her wand, levitated Harry from the floor and ran her wand over him before waking him up. "Ugh. What happened?"

"Harry you fainted. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did Poppy say we were having a girl?"

"I did Harry." Poppy said smiling at them both. "But that's not all. The reason for you fainting Harry is because you are pregnant."

"WHAT!" Harry and Draco said in unison. "Yes. Two weeks to be exact."

"We was told that it was extremely likely for me to get pregnant."

"It is Harry. But if you have had continuous sex then you are bound to." Harry looked at Draco. "You and your hormones. If you wasn't so horny we wouldn't be having children four months apart."

"If you didn't get me pregnant then I wouldn't be horny in the first place."

"It takes two Draco and you said so yourself that you wanted to be pregnant before Orion came back for his second year."

"Well then you shouldn't have agreed to be bottom."

"Agree? Half the time I had no choice as you just jumped on me. And anyway with being told that it was extremely unlikely for me to get pregnant both you and I agreed we would be fine."

Draco scoffed. "Surely you were not that stupid to forget protection charms."

"Why not? You forgot them as well so I guess that makes you as stupid as me."

"Gentlemen please." Poppy looked at Harry. "There is no point in arguing with Draco because with his hormones being all over the place you will never win."

Harry sighed and got off the bed, wrapping his arms around Draco. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm sorry too Harry." Draco looked at Poppy and thanked her before they both left. "Let's go and find Orion and tell him he will be having a baby sister."

"Yeah and another sibling fourth months after her."

* * *

><p>"You're both pregnant?" Orion asked after two minutes of silence."Yes son."<p>

"So I am going to have a little sister and because you, father, are two weeks pregnant I will be having another little brother or sister when my baby sister is four months old?"

"Yes son." Harry nodded. Orion stood up and hugged his parents. "Congratulations, both of you. Have you thought of a name for her?"

Draco pulled away and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "We have."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hands up who didn't see that happening with Harry.<em>**

**_What do you think? _**

**_Chapter twenty five will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Harry and Orion quickly learned to agree with anything Draco said. Even if they knew that what he said wasn't right or didn't make any sense. Draco's due date was the fifth of April. Two weeks ago. Two weeks that seemed like years for Harry. Draco was always cranky. With Harry being five months pregnant himself. There was only so many things he could do for Draco to ease his comfort.<p>

Draco wasn't talking to Harry at the moment, they had a big fight yesterday when Harry innocently suggested that to make him more comfortable and more better to spread out in bed, he should sleep in the spare room because of the size Draco was, Harry wasn't far behind him as he found out that he was carrying twins. Of course then Draco blew up accusing Harry of not loving him anymore and calling him fat.

He scowled at the news when poppy told him he was having twins, but he quickly changed his scowling face to a happy one when he was told he was having a girl and a boy.

Because Draco named the two children he carried, Harry got to name the two children he was going to carry. He remembered when he told Orion the names of his other sister and little brother.

_**Flashback.**_

_"You're having twins father?"_

_Harry could see Orion trying his hardest not to laugh as Orion could clearly see that Harry was still trying to get used to the idea. "Yes Orion. A boy and a girl."_

_Draco took Harry's hand in his. "What will be their names?" Orion asked._

_"Your father has decided to name your baby brother Scorpius."_

_"What about my other little sister?"_

_"I have decided to call her Harriette."_

_Orion frowned. "Is that because Harriette is a longer and female version of yours father?"_

_"You know until you just said, I never thought of that. No. It is because I love that name for a girl. Because Draco chose the name for the girl he is carrying. I got to choose the name for the next girl we have. That way, we have four children. two girls and two boys. Your dad names one each as I did."_

_Orion looked at his dad. "I still can't believe what you have picked out for a name. I have never even heard of that name before for a female."_

_Draco smiled. "That's why I picked it."_

_**End flashback.**_

Harry was in the bathroom one Saturday morning, stroking his cock. During his fourth month when Harry was horny, they couldn't really have sex with Draco being eight months, so Draco was, more often then not, giving Harry blow jobs or hand jobs or bringing him off by fucking him with his fingers.

Harry didn't know whether it was because he was carrying twins, which was why he was still horny at the stage where Draco wasn't, but Harry needed release. And with Draco still not talking to him, after two days, Harry was trying to get release himself. He wasn't going to ask Draco for it. Sure he had agreed with anything Draco said to keep the peace with him being cranky because he was overdue. But not this time.

"Oh come on." Harry moaned to himself. With his eyes being shut and focusing on bringing himself off, Harry didn't hear the bathroom door opening and closing behind him. Harry stopped all movement when he heard his name called out.

* * *

><p>Draco was sat on the settee in the living room area. He had not spoken a word to Harry for two days now and all because Harry wanted to make it easier for him. The past two days had been awful, seeing Harry and not kissing him or talking to him or just being with him.<p>

Since that argument two days ago, Harry had slept in the spare room and Draco had cried himself to sleep, angry at Harry for not being in bed with him but more angry at himself for causing this in the first place.

Draco struggled and got up from the settee and hobbled over to the bathroom to which he saw Harry enter a few minutes ago. He opened the door and before he could say anything, the sight in front of him stopped him. Even though Harry had his back to him, Draco could see what he was doing. "Harry." Draco saw Harry stop and he walked over and stood in front of him. "Harry I'm sorry."

Harry saw the tears welling up in Draco's eyes and pulled him into a hug as best he could. "Me too baby." Draco pulled back sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, his face inches away from Harry's erection. "Why are you trying to bring yourself off. That's my job." Draco smirked and took Harry's cock into his mouth. "Ah yes Draco." Harry looked down and just managed to see Draco's head going backwards and forwards over his swollen belly. Harry came when he felt Draco pulling at his balls.

Draco pulled Harry's trousers back up and fastened them and Harry knelt on the floor in front of Draco and wrapped his arms around him as best he could with their pregnant bellies.

Harry kissed Draco before latching his lips on Draco's neck and started to nip and suck. "Ah Harry."

"You like that baby?"

"No Harry. I'm in pain. The baby's coming."

Harry jumped to his feet as quick as he could being the size he was. "I need to send a patronus. My wand is in the other room."

"I have mine." Draco gasped out. _"Expecto patronum." _Harry watched as a silver doe burst from Draco's wand. "Go to Poppy, tell her I am in labour, then find Orion and guide him to the hospital wing." Harry watched the doe disappear through the door and turned to Draco. "Doe?"

"It's always been a doe Harry. What's yours?"

"A stag."

Draco managed a small smile before screaming out in pain. "Baby." Harry said and grabbed both of his hands. "Where's Poppy?"

"Here." said a voice as she came through the bathroom door. "Relax."

Draco slumped back into a comfortable position and Poppy turned to Harry. "You watch carefully Harry because this will be you in four months time." Harry nodded and watched as Poppy pointed her wand at Draco and put him to sleep and then levitated him out of the room, walking beside him on her way to the hospital wing.

"Poppy, why have you put him to sleep for if he is in labour?"

"I have to open him up to get the baby out Harry. That's the only way with male pregnancies." Poppy saw the worried expression on Harry's face and smiled. "Try not to worry Harry. It's not good for you or the twins. I was the one who opened Draco up to get Orion out. Every thing will be fine."

* * *

><p>When they reached the hospital wing, Orion and Teddy were already there. Orion saw Harry walking beside Poppy and his dad who was floating and rushed over and hugged Harry. "Father."<p>

"I'm fine Orion and so is your dad. The labour started not long after we made up."

"I'm glad."

"About what? The fact that we made up or because your dad is about to have the baby so you no longer have to walk on eggshells around him?"

"Both."

Harry pulled Orion away from him and held him at arms length. "Listen to me Orion. I need you to stay out here whilst I'm in there with your dad okay. Don't worry, Poppy has assured me that every thing will be fine as she delivered you. I will come and get you as soon as okay?"

Orion nodded. "Okay father." Harry gave Teddy and Orion a quick hug before walking into the hospital wing and closing the doors behind him.

* * *

><p>It was forty minutes later when Harry opened the hospital wing doors and smiled when he saw Orion's pacing come to a stop and Teddy, spotting Harry first, stood up and looked at Harry. "Uncle Harry?"<p>

"Father?"

Harry looked at Orion. "Do you want to meet your baby sister?" he asked and then looked at Teddy. "And do you want to meet your new cousin?"

"Yes!" they said in unison. Harry laughed and let them into the hospital wing where they saw Draco sat up in bed with a small bundle in his arms. Orion and Teddy helped Harry up on to the bed next to Draco where Harry wrapped his arm around him and looked down on his sleeping daughter.

Teddy and Orion moved forwards and Orion pulled the blanket back a little to get a better look. "Look at all her hair!" he said, looking at his sister who had jet black hair.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open and all of the Weasleys walked in with Lucius and Narcissa at the front of them.

"May I?" Narcissa asked, holding her arms out. Draco smiled and handed his daughter over to his mother and smiled when she started to coo over her. When Narcissa passed her on so everyone could hold her, she looked at Draco. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mother."

"What's her name?" asked Molly.

Draco looked at Orion and smiled, who smiled back before facing Molly and the rest of them to give the answer. "Michaela."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Their daughter is pronounced Mic-ay-la. :)_**

**_Just the epilogue to come now and that will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_As for the name of the little girl Harry is carrying, I named her Harriette because that is the name of a close friend of mine and I know she would love it. Especially since she gave me the go ahead to use her name :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_Warning 1:This will be a little ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: This will be my first Harry/Draco story with more than two chapters so bear with me :) Warning 3: This is malexmale. Warning 4 :Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites :) :) _**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_This last chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert to keep up with it and put on your favorites list which will always be there. Thank you to all of you for sticking with, not only my longest story but my longest Harry/Draco story. Thank you all soo much. xx_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue. Eleven years later.<strong>_

Harry Potter Malfoy, headmaster of Hogwarts, since Minerva passed on in her sleep three years ago, sat beside his husband Draco, his hand in Draco's, who now taught charms and watched as Orion made his way to the front with the first years who were looking around the great hall in awe as they made their way to the front.

Orion, now twenty three, taught charms as well as his dad, but he taught from first year to fourth year whilst Draco taught from fifth year up. With Draco being five months pregnant, Harry sorted it to be this way so Draco could rest up more and take it easy.

Teddy had surprised them all and took on the full time job of teaching care of magical creatures and lived in Hagrid's hut with his husband, Alex, Charlie and Oliver's son who was gamekeeper. Orion was yet to marry, saying he didn't want to be tied down yet, he wanted a few more years before doing so.

When Orion gave the speech he started to call out names and everyone watched as each student nervously walked forward and sat on the stool and waited for Orion to place the hat on their head.

Harry leaned over to Draco. "I bet our little Michaela is in Gryffindor."

"I already carried one child who got sorted into Gryffindor. Michaela will be in Slytherin."

"We'll see."

Orion called out his sister's name and winked at her as she moved towards him. Orion placed the hat on her head and after a few seconds the hat shouted out. "Gryffindor."

Harry clapped and watched as his daughter went and sat down at the Gryffindor table before turning to Draco. "A Slytherin who carried two children and they ended up in Gryffindor."

"Harriette and Scorpius will be up next. They will be in Slytherin." Draco said, although not sounding overly sure.

"They are too much like me. They will be in Gryffindor." Harry said and turned his attention back to the front as Harriette with long hair, as blond as Draco's, eyes as green as Harry's sat on the stool. Just like her dad when he got sorted, Orion had barely placed the hat on her head when it shouted out, "Slytherin."

"Ha." Draco beamed, loving the fact that Harry couldn't believe it as his jaw dropped.

Orion smirked and looked over his shoulder at his parents, trying his hardest not to laugh at his father's face before turning back and calling out Scorpius' name. Scorpius, who was just like Harriette, spitting image of Draco with the blond hair, but with Harry's green eyes, was the same as Harriette. Orion had barely touched Scorpius with the hat before it shouted out, "Slytherin."

Draco beamed and watched as his son made his way to sit beside his sister before looking at Harry. "A Gryffindor who carried two children and they ended up in Slytherin." Draco said, copying his husbands earlier words.

* * *

><p>When the sorting had finished and everyone started to eat, Harry turned and looked at Draco. "So we have had two in Slytherin and two in Gryffindor." Harry placed his hand on Draco's stomach and felt a little kick. "When this little one ends up in Gryffindor you won't be smiling then."<p>

"We'll see husband of mine. We'll see." Draco said and leaned over and gave Harry a small kiss. Draco ran his hand over his belly and looked from, Orion to Teddy, to Michaela, to Harriette and Scorpius and then finally to Harry, who caught him looking and gave him a smile and a wink before carrying on with his dinner, and couldn't help but think that his life, just couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**Thank you to you all once again for all of your support. Especially to Cathcer 1984 who has given up her spare time to help me with this story from start to finish :) x**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
